Lorsque 'Alchimie' rime avec 'Folie'
by Shitema 94
Summary: Riza Hawkeye est un lieutenant tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse, professionnelle. Roy Mustang, est tout le contraire. Dragueur, baratineur, de nature assez paresseuse. C'est une nuit que tout bascula. Peut-être Roy avait-il un peu abusé sur l'alcool
1. Lorsqu'un Colonel perd les pédales

**Lorsque « alchimie » rime avec « folie »**

Chapitre 1 : Lorsqu'un Colonel perd les pédales…

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà sur la vaste ville de Central. Les lampadaires étaient tous allumés, peu de personnes se promenaient encore à cette heure avancée dans les rues. Enfin, la majorité des personnes. Une femme, elle, se baladait tranquillement accompagnée de son fidèle chien dans les rues sombres. Car oui, même les petites ruelles sombres, les gens mal famés, et tous les dangers de la nuit ne faisaient pas peur à cette femme. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser facilement intimidée.

Elle, le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, et son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes Black Hayate.

Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'était pas seule ! Elle avait sa protection, son chien de garde, en cas de problèmes. Elle savait parfaitement, et ne se gênait pas pour le revendiquer, elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre seule, même contre un nombre bien supérieurs de potentiels ennemis. Son revolver favori était à la même place que d'habitude, alors elle ne s'en faisait pas. Elle savait parfaitement se défendre et veiller elle-même sur sa personne.

Elle traversait donc les rues, à un rythme lent, en profitant pour s'aérer. Car les seuls moments où elle pouvait véritablement relâcher toute la pression de la journée c'était bien le soir en compagnie de Black Hayate. Se balader ainsi dans les rues désertes à une heure avancée de la nuit lui faisait le plus grand bien. La sérénité du ciel étoilé lui avait toujours fait un drôle d'effet, comme si tous ces problèmes disparaissaient subitement. Elle aimait ainsi laisser tous ses problèmes de coté jusqu'au lendemain. Se balader sans penser à rien. Voila ce qu'elle appréciait tant faire une fois sa journée au quartier général terminée.

Parce qu'on a beau dire et beau faire passer toutes ces journées avec ses coéquipiers mâles, qu'elle devait sans cesse réprimander pour qu'il travaille un minimum, n'était pas de tout repos. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il ne faut pas croire, elle tenait énormément à ses camarades… Mais, disons que supporter certaines blagues vaseuses totalement masculines n'étaient pas forcement très agréable. En particulièrement lorsque ces charmants messieurs se racontaient leurs exploits d'avec leur dernière conquête… Enfin, bien que souvent seuls deux de ces soldats se vantaient... Ais-je besoin de signaler qu'il s'agit du lieutenant en second Jean Havoc et de ce cher Colonel Roy Mustang ? Oui, et bien maintenant vous le savez. Ce cher Havoc se plaignait à longueur de temps qu'il finissait toujours soit par être largué par sa petite-amie, ou bien que la fille de ses rêves finissait par lui préférer ce cher Mustang… Quant à ce dernier, lui ne passait que de relation d'une nuit à une autre, et cela sans que personne ne sache réellement pourquoi. Sa réputation de coureurs de jupons n'était plus à faire, et il ne cachait pas qu'en plus il en était assez fier…

Vraiment, ce genre de comportement irritait au plus haut point Riza. Mais elle se cachait bien de le montrer. Elle s'interdisait de montrer ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de faiblesse, sous peine de voir sa carapace d'apparence indestructible se craqueler. Elle s'était jurer de ne jamais faire attention à la vantardise dont pouvait faire preuve son supérieur lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes et de son charme jugé irrésistible par la gent féminine. Et puis, après tout, elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire, cela ne la concernait en rien. Les conquêtes de Roy Mustang ne l'intéressaient en rien, cela lui faisait une belle jambe !

Le regard caramel du lieutenant se teinta soudain de mélancolie sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Ses pas se firent plus lents, moins énergiques.

Black Hayate, trottant joyeusement à coté de sa maitresse, ne comprit pas le soudain changement de comportement de sa maitresse. Il leva ses grands yeux noirs vers le visage de la blonde, affecté qu'elle puisse être triste. Le lieutenant remarqua le regard de son fidèle chien, et lui fit un léger souriant réconfortant, attendrie que Black Hayate puisse se montrer aussi attentif envers elle.

-« Allez viens, on rentre à la maison, il se fait tard. »

Black Hayate aboya gaiement, tandis que Riza, tenant sa laisse, tournait au coin d'une rue. Elle se retrouva dans une avenue qu'elle connaissait de réputation : le repaire de tous les bars de la ville, endroit de débauche et de beuverie. Elle décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et de continuer tranquillement son chemin. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à craindre ?

Elle marchait placidement sur le trottoir, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil vers les personnes qui se promenaient eux aussi à cette heure-ci. La plupart était à moitié saoul, ou même carrément, et pour la majorité en charmante compagnie. Riza trouvait cela vraiment lamentable. Comment certaines personnes pouvaient-elles autant faire n'importe quoi ? Bon d'accord, boire de temps en temps et avec modération, ça elle l'acceptait. Mais passer ces nuits dans un bar à asticoter le genre de femmes démunies de règles de tenue ou de conduite... C'en était affligeant d'assister à ce spectacle. Détournant la tête de l'enseigne d'un bar, elle remarqua les bruits caractéristiques d'une personne entrain de rendre le contenu de son estomac dans une ruelle proche.

-« Charmant. » Marmonna t-elle ironiquement.

Elle continua son chemin sans plus se formaliser sur toutes ces personnes, après tout à quoi bon ? S'ils se plaisaient dans ce genre de vie de débauchés, alors tant mieux pour eux.

Elle savait bien qu'elle était un peu injuste avec eux, mais c'était son opinion. Ou peut-être bien qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir ce genre de comportement… Un visage s'imposa à son esprit : celui de son supérieur.

Alors, le fringuant Roy Mustang passait la plupart de ces soirées dans ce genre de bordels ? Elle se prit à soupirer. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le sauver, il était surement déjà irrécupérable… Mais cela lui fit tout de même un petit pincement au cœur à la seule idée de l'imaginer ramené ce genre de femmes chez lui… Enfin, s'il les ramenait chez lui. Il pouvait très bien faire cela ailleurs, tout un tas d'endroit existait… Riza retient une légère grimace. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à cela ! Elle ne voulait pas imaginer le Colonel dans ce genre de situation ! Il était peut-être un peu dragueur sur les bords, mais surement pas à ce point ! Il était fier, charmeur, et le genre tout à fait respectueux. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait de lui… Qui sait où est vraiment la réalité, après tout ? Personne n'a jamais vraiment su où le Colonel dénichait ses conquêtes. Peut-être qu'il séduisait les jolies commerçantes de la ville, les femmes un minimum respectable en soit. Pas les prostitués qui criblaient la ville. Mais ça, le lieutenant ne pouvait que faire des suppositions.

-« Ah… Tiens hehe… Mais… qui voilà ! Tiens, mais c'est… lieutenant ! Oui ! C'est Riiiiza que voila ! Ah non, c'est… haha Black Hayate ! Que je suis-je bête ! Mon P'tit Roy, je crois que t'as un peu trop bu hmpf… »

Tournant son regard vers une ruelle proche, au son de cette voix qu'elle semblait connaitre, elle écarquilla soudain les yeux en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Enfin… de qui ? Plutôt de quoi… Vu que devant une Riza complètement ébahie, se tenait le beau et fringuant Roy Mustang ! Beau et fringuant, c'était vite dit en cet instant… Disons que c'était le Colonel Mustang dans toute sa non-sobriété ! Il chancelait dangereusement sur ses jambes, ne semblant même plus savoir comment se tenir debout, et éclatait d'un rire à peine exagéré… Elle se tourna vers lui, ahurie de le trouver dans un tel état. Il était limite désespérant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, certes elle l'avait déjà vu saoul, mais jamais à un tel point.

-« Mon Colonel ? »

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, vacillant. Il s'arrêta face à elle, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et lui fit un salut militaire à la limite du risible, arborant une moue burlesque.

-« Général Mustang, au ra-rapport ! » S'exclama t-il.

Riza pouffa sans se cacher. Il était quand même bien différent de d'habitude dans cet état. Même si elle ne voulait pas réellement se l'avouer, elle le trouva assez comique. Elle avait une forte envie de se moquer de lui, mais se retint. Après tout, il était son supérieur, même dans cet état de sobriété avancé.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… » Souffla t-elle.

Roy la regarda droit dans les yeux, enfin tout du moins il fit ce qu'il peut, et garda sa main relevée dans le salut habituel des militaires, mais qui normalement ne s'appliquait pas face à Hawkeye vu qu'elle était son lieutenant. Mais dans son état, il ne se souvint évidement pas.

-« Maiiis si ! Je de-deviendrais… hic… Calife à la place du Ca-Calife ! Vous… Tu verras, tiens ! Ouais ! »

Elle le regarda, interdite face à ces paroles. Il en tenait une belle on dirait. Il allait probablement avoir un sérieux mal à tête le lendemain… Et il n'en était qu'au milieu de la semaine, demain allait être une journée riche en rebondissement avec un Colonel au bord du Coma Ethylique. Riza soupira lourdement : elle allait surement devoir le secouer encore plus que d'habitude, ça promettait !

-« Je… Je vais… hehe… Rentrer chez… Chez qui déjà ? Ahhh oui ! Chez moi haha ! »

Roy lui refit le salut de tout bon militaire, la tête relevée au maximum, les yeux fermés, en finissant par balancer sa main droite, qui était au niveau de sa tempe, devant lui, éborgnant presque Riza au passage.

Puis celui-ci fit demi-tour, avança quelques pas droit devant lui avant que Riza ne l'interpelle.

-« Euh, mon Colonel ? Votre appartement se situe de l'autre coté de la ville… »

Sans se tourner vers elle, il se retourna sur sa gauche, dans une démarche de soldat défilant pour une parade, et entreprit de continuer sa marche d'un pas conquérant.

-« Mon Colonel, non. C'est de l'autre coté ! » Cria Riza, encore une fois, perdant patience.

-« A vos ordres ! »

L'ivrogne prit cette fois-ci la bonne direction, marchant droit vers Riza. Mais au moment où il passa près d'elle, il se prit les pieds sur le rebord du trottoir et se serrait retrouver face contre terre si Riza n'avait pas eu le reflexe de le rattraper comme elle le pouvait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas sa carrure ! Alors pour retenir un homme du gabarit de Mustang, elle allait avoir du mal.

-« Hahaha J'ai failli tomber ! Haha ! Vous avez vu ça ! » Pouffa t-il allégrement.

Par contre, Riza, elle, ne riait pas. Elle s'évertuait à conserver son calme. Il était pire qu'un gamin avec un pareil taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang. Elle se dit alors avec bon sens qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire…

-« Allez, mon Colonel, je vous ramène chez vous, vous ne me semblez pas en état de le faire seul. »

Celui-ci ria d'autant plus, s'accrochant à son lieutenant qui passa un de ses bras sous les épaules de son supérieur, et passa un de ses bras sur ses propres épaules pour le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'est ainsi, bras-dessus bras-dessous, qu'ils prirent la direction de l'appartement du Colonel Mustang, Black Hayate sur leurs talons.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement ne fut pas très long, heureusement pour Riza qui commençait à fatiguer. C'est vrai que porter à moitié le Colonel sur ses frêles épaules n'était pas forcement très évident, mais elle ne se plaignit pas une fois. Après tout, il n'était pas dans son état normal, elle le savait parfaitement. Il avait juste un peu abusé sur la bouteille. Elle savait que sobre, il ne se comporterait jamais ainsi. Elle se dit que, par chance, ils n'avaient croisé personne de leur connaissance, sinon bonjour le scandale…

Arrivés devant la porte de l'immeuble du Colonel, la blonde se dit qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle l'amène jusqu'à sa porte, vu son état il pourrait bêtement tomber dans les escaliers.

D'ailleurs, gravir les escaliers fut une véritable épreuve. Arriver à faire grimper les trois étages de marches à un Colonel Mustang complètement saoul, cela avait été vraiment difficile, elle en avait maudit l'immeuble. Mais ils y étaient finalement parvenus, après des minutes de souffrance. Voila qu'ils étaient maintenant tous deux devant la porte de l'appartement de ce cher Colonel, et que celui-ci riait en ne trouvant pas ses clés. Irritée, Riza finit par fouiller elle-même les poches de veste du Colonel, qui riait d'autant plus à ce contact. Il se laissait totalement faire, et cela l'amusait beaucoup apparemment.

Les clés furent trouvées, et la jeune femme réussit à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, soutenant toujours le brun.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Riza ne prit pas la peine de l'inspecter. Pourtant, elle n'y était jamais entrée auparavant, et ce n'était pas la curiosité qui lui manquait, mais elle avait plus important à faire : s'occuper de Mustang. Black Hayate se posta docilement à l'entrée de l'appartement, laissant sa maitresse se débrouiller. Elle amena Roy jusqu'à une pièce au fond du couloir, qu'elle présuma être la chambre de son Colonel. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une chambre sobre mais décorée avec bon gout. Et ce qui la surprit davantage fut qu'elle n'était pas en désordre, comme on aurait pu se douter avec lui. Elle entra et s'approcha du lit qui prenait la majeure partie de la chambre. Elle se libéra à moitié du brun pour le faire asseoir sur son lit, se délestant au passage de lui. C'était vrai après tout, c'est qu'il faisait son poids le Colonel ! C'est bien d'être musclé comme il l'est, mais si c'est pour être davantage lourd à porter pour elle, ça n'avait pas être très pratique ! D'ailleurs, Roy commençait justement à retirer la simple chemise blanche qu'il portait, faisant découvrir son torse parfait, faisant fit des convenances. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui signaler qu'elle partait, quand elle vit qu'il se déshabillait. Elle se mit à violement rougir, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à la vue de ce corps.

Elle se mit à discrètement bafouiller, et se hâta de sortir d'ici. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le pas de la porte de l'appartement, Roy l'avait attrapé par le poignet. Elle se sentit faillir à ce contact, et se mit à craindre la suite. Il avait vraiment beaucoup bu, après tout. Peut-être trop.

D'un geste, il la fit se retourner vers lui, avant de l'enserrer par la taille et de commencer à l'embrasser avec une ardeur non-dissimulée. Il se chargea de plaquer son Lieutenant contre le mur le plus proche, bloquant son corps torse nu contre le sien. Le lieutenant ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, et resta un instant estomaquée par ce geste, avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Elle se surprit à ne pas vouloir bouger, mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Fébrile, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son supérieur et essaya de le repousser de toutes ses forces restantes. Elle finit par le faire lâcher ses lèvres, mais elle restait prisonnière de ses bras fermement encerclés autour de sa taille.

-« Co-Colonel, qu'est-ce que… vous faites ? »

Mais elle ne put le retenir plus longtemps, il se décida à prendre d'assaut son cou, le dévorant de baisers brulants. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sentant ses résistances faiblir de plus en plus. Toutes ces sensations qu'il lui prodiguait, s'en était étourdissant pour elle. Elle glissait peu à peu dans un oasis de plaisir, oubliant même jusqu'à son propre prénom. Il l'embrassait avec tellement de désir que s'en était presque palpable. Alors qu'il se détachait un instant de ses lèvres, pour la fixer, elle remarqua l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Du désir bien entendu, mais pas seulement… Elle y décela un grand respect pour sa personne, mais également quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait clairement identifier.

Alors, lorsqu'il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec empressement, qu'il l'embrassa avec d'autant plus de passion qu'auparavant, et que ses mains lâchèrent sa taille pour la soulever et ainsi porter Riza contre lui, elle ne protesta pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force, il avait brisé toutes ses barrières. Il avait une telle emprise magnétique sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien dire pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, elle n'en avait plus envie. Non, en cet instant, elle n'avait envie que de n'être Riza. Riza Hawkeye, la jeune femme, et non la militaire. Elle ne se souciait plus de la hiérarchie et des conséquences que pourraient avoir ses actes. Elle ne voulait penser qu'à l'instant présent, serrée tout contre Roy Mustang. Pas le colonel, seulement Roy. Comme celui qu'elle avait rencontré avant qu'ils ne s'engagent tous deux dans l'armée, celui de sa jeunesse...

Ils n'étaient plus Lieutenant et Colonel, ils n'étaient plus que Riza et Roy.

Elle laissa donc Roy la porter, le laissa l'embrasser encore et encore, resserrant davantage ses jambes contre sa taille, et se laissa emmener jusque dans la chambre de son Colonel.

Cette nuit-là, seule la passion les guida, occultant totalement le monde extérieur. « Désir » était le maitre-mot, et non « Raison ».

Deux êtres seuls au monde le simple temps d'une lune, le temps d'une nuit sombre, le temps d'oublier tout le reste…

Le temps d'oublier que rien ne sera plus pareil…


	2. Lorsqu'un Lieutenant perd la tête

**Lorsque « Alchimie » rime avec « Folie »**

Chapitre 2 : Lorsqu'un Lieutenant perd la tête…

Le jour se levait lentement.

Les discrets premiers rayons du soleil se levaient à peine, passant au travers de la fenêtre d'un appartement, dévoilant au passage le corps d'un homme étendu dans son lit. Seul. Les draps étaient largement en bataille, s'enroulant lestement autour de la taille du brun endormi, cachant sa nudité.

Pendant que l'un dormait, l'autre se hâtait de rejoindre son appartement de si bon matin.

Tout le long du chemin, elle se maudissait, Black Hayate marchant à ses côtés. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela ? C'était contraire à toute hiérarchie, à tous leurs modes habituels de conduite. Alors pourquoi s'étaient-ils autant laissé aller ? Si une personne au sein du corps militaire venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ils seraient tous deux finis… Il ne fallait en aucun cas que quelqu'un apprenne quoi que ce soit sur leur soirée d'hier. Oui, Riza emporterait ce secret jusqu'à sa tombe. Ce n'était pas de courage dont elle manquait, et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger l'ambition et les objectifs de son Colonel. En ce qui la concernait, si l'on apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, elle ne s'en inquiéterait pas. Sa hiérarchie la punirait, et elle l'accepterait complètement. Mais si ce secret était dévoilé, cela compromettait les rêves de Mustang, et ça elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle ne vivait que pour le protéger, lui et son ambition de généralissime. Alors ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle, peu lui importait, c'était plutôt pour son supérieur qu'elle s'inquiétait.

A force de marcher dans Central, elle rejoignit rapidement son appartement.

Sans plus longuement réfléchir à sa situation, elle prit rapidement une douche, se changea de son uniforme militaire, et sortit de chez elle. Il était maintenant temps de débuter une nouvelle journée. Et qui dit nouvelle journée, dit journée de travail au Quartier Général. Elle prit donc la direction du QG.

Mais, se retrouvant désormais seule depuis les événements de la veille, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait été si faible, elle n'avait rien fait pour le repousser, le raisonner. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus toute sa raison avec le taux d'alcoolémie qu'il devait avoir dans le sang…

Tout de même, tout cela la torturait. Elle avait complètement ployé sous les caresses de l'alchimiste, s'était laissé aller et l'avait laissé faire d'elle tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était pourtant pas le genre de femmes à se laisser faire sans rien dire, à tout accepter… Mais sa seule faille consistait en ces deux mots : Roy Mustang. Oui, il était son plus grand point faible, elle le savait mieux que quiconque désormais. Elle était faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, et ce qui la mettait en colère c'est qu'elle n'y pouvait absolument rien. Non, absolument rien. Mais hier soir la limite avait été largement dépassée, et même profondément ébranlée.

Comment se comporter face à lui désormais ? Comment pourrait-elle lui faire face sans revoir des images de la nuit précédente ?

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Il fallait qu'elle reste totalement professionnelle, qu'elle ne se laisse pas guider par ses émotions, c'était le mieux à faire. Oui, restée froide et impassible, c'était sa meilleure tactique. Mais serais-ce aussi facile à dire qu'à faire ? Ça, elle en était nettement moins sûre…

En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant les hautes portes du Quartier Général. Les gardes postés la saluèrent, tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et continuait son avancée jusqu'à atteindre le bureau de la Brigade Mustang. Elle s'avisa de l'heure, et soupira de soulagement. Il était encore tôt, il ne débarquerait pas avant deux ou trois heures.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte du bureau, et remarqua qu'elle était la première arrivée. Cela ne changeait guère de d'habitude. Elle s'installa à son habituel bureau, et remarqua les hautes piles de dossiers qui attendaient déjà là, sagement. Elle soupira derechef, sentant que cette journée avait décidé d'être la plus empoisonnante possible. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et laissa son regard se fixer sur la baie vitrée qui occupait la pièce. Elle eut donc le loisir d'admirer la vue magnifique qu'offrait le lever de soleil sur la paisible cité de Central. C'était un spectacle éblouissant dont elle ne se lassait pas.

Elle se surprit à repenser une nouvelle fois au Colonel.

Elle se demandait comment lui réagirait. Peut-être qu'il agirait comme d'habitude, ne laissant rire paraitre de leurs ébats de la nuit dernière… Ou peut-être qu'il était vraiment sérieux… Non ! Roy Mustang, sérieux en amour ? Ça se saurait ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse trop d'illusions, et puis de toute manière même s'il était sérieux il lui faudrait le remettre à sa place. S'il se mettait à envisager d'entretenir une relation en-dehors du cadre militaire, Riza devrait alors lui faire comprendre qu'il en serait hors de question. Elle avait une vue sur les rêves de son Colonel, et ses sentiments ne se mêleraient jamais à tout ça. Il devait réussir. Il devait à tous prix devenir Généralissime, peu importe les sentiments. Aucune place pour les sentiments dans ce monde. L'avenir de la paix reposait entre les mains du brun, elle ne l'entraverait pas plus que nécessaire, peu importe les désirs de Mustang. Elle se l'était juré, elle le mènerait au sommet du pouvoir. Au placard, ses envies. Elle ne vivait que pour ce but.

Elle entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand bruit, puis des voix s'élever.

-« Ah, bonjour lieutenant Hawkeye ! »

-« Bonjour à vous aussi, Sergent-chef Fuery. »

Trois nouvelles personnes venaient d'entrer dans le bureau : le Sergent-chef Fuery, l'adjudant-chef Falman et le Second-lieutenant Breda. Tous trois semblaient de bonne humeur et discutaient gaiement. Ils saluèrent comme il se doit le Lieutenant Hawkeye, et s'installèrent chacun à leurs bureaux respectifs. Quelques minutes plus tard, pile à l'heure, le Second-lieutenant Havoc entra lui aussi dans le bureau, un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres.

Il salua gaiement ses collègues, et se mit à travailler comme les autres. Peu de temps après, Breda ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la raison de sa gaieté intempestive. Cette question eut le don d'enflammer Havoc, qui commença à leur raconter qu'il avait récemment rencontré une femme, et qu'il pensait en être tombé amoureux. En bref, il était sur son petit nuage. Les autres se réjouirent pour lui, tout en ne se faisant pas trop d'illusion… Après tout, Havoc changeait tellement souvent de petite-amie que ses collègues ne les comptaient même plus…

Après ce « petit incident », tout le monde se remit au travail en silence. Cependant, plus l'heure avançait, plus Riza se sentait devenir nerveuse. Bien entendu, elle cachait admirablement bien son état à ses collègues, qui ne se doutaient de rien. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle chose puisse se passer entre un Lieutenant et son Colonel ? Et cet état de fait l'arrangeait assez.

La matinée avança encore. Les coups de dix heures sonnèrent bientôt.

Et c'est peu après cela, qu'une personne pénétra dans la pièce, le pas lourd, intrusion faisant relever la tête de Riza. En apercevant la personne qui venait d'entrer, elle se leva automatiquement et fit un salut militaire, suivie par tous ces collègues.

-« Repos... » Annonça difficilement la voix.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il passa péniblement devant leurs bureaux pour venir s'installer derrière le sien, au fond de la pièce. Ce fut Havoc qui parla le premier.

-« Ça va mon Colonel ? »

Ledit Colonel releva la tête vers son interlocuteur et ne retint pas une moue de crispation lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la lumière du soleil.

-« Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux… »

Tous les regards de ces collègues se posèrent sur Riza, attendant certainement qu'elle lui remonte les bretelles comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsqu'il avait trop bu la veille et qu'il venait travailler avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce qui étonna les autres.

-« Alors… Elle était jolie ? » Demanda malicieusement Havoc, connaissant parfaitement son Colonel.

Roy leva vers lui un regard intrigué, et balaya chacun de ses adjoints du regard, finissant sur Riza. Celle-ci jugea préférable de retourner travailler, espérant ainsi détourner la conversation.

-« Allez, tout le monde au travail, il y a encore une tonne de paperasse à remplir ! » Tonna t-elle, espérant éviter la catastrophe.

Elle se hâta de retourner à son bureau, et baissa le regard pour éviter de croiser celui de Mustang. Elle le sentait fixer sur elle, et cela l'a perturbait au plus haut point. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer, ses mains se mirent également à trembler. Elle revoyait sans cesse des flashs de la nuit dernière, et elle se sentit d'autant plus mal-à-l'aise. Faisant comme si elle ne remarquait pas le regard particulièrement insistant de son supérieur, elle se remit au boulot.

-« Hum… Et bien, pour dire la vérité, je ne me souviens de rien en ce qui concerne la nuit dernière. »

Tous les autres avaient instantanément retournés leur attention sur le Colonel, seule Riza faisait semblant de travailler tout en écoutant attentivement ses dires.

-« Comment ça, vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière ? » Questionna Breda, perplexe.

Roy se mit à réfléchir, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau, une expression de concentration profonde ancrée sur les traits de son visage.

-« Je suis allé boire un verre ou deux dans un bar, comme toujours, mais après plus rien, c'est le vide complet. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ce matin, dans mon lit. »

Les autres restèrent scotchés, sans parler de Riza. Elle avait relevée la tête et regardait fixement Mustang, d'un regard quasi blessé. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de mentir… Et puis, même s'il avait menti, Riza le voyait à chaque fois. Elle le connaissait bien, trop bien même peut-être. Mais là, vu l'expression qu'il arborait, elle dut admettre qu'il ne se souvenait vraisemblablement pas des événements de la nuit dernière.

Au fond d'elle-même elle se sentit blessée, sans même savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de tout ça lui faisait aussi mal… ? Elle avait envie de lui braquer son arme droit sur le cœur, mais elle se retint de faire cela.

Tout d'un coup, des pensées amères firent surface dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle pu seulement penser que la nuit partagée avait eut une quelconque importance pour lui… Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle ne représentait rien qu'une toute petite chose pour lui… Elle avait pourtant eut l'impression de sentir tant d'amour, d'adoration dans ses caresses… Mais peut-être s'était-elle leurrée… Peut-être avait-il les mêmes attentions pour toutes ses maitresses… Peut-être était-elle seulement l'une d'entre-elles, une maitresse d'une nuit, une romance passagère…

Et s'il ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu'ils avaient partagés, peut-être cela signifiait-il que ça n'avait pas eu d'importance pour lui, seulement d'assouvir ses besoins primaires… Elle était là, dans son appartement, et lui avait trop bu… Après tout, tout cela était prévisible. L'alcool lui avait embrumé l'esprit, c'était pour cela, et rien d'autre, qu'il s'était jeté ainsi sur elle… Oui, ça devait n'être que ça… Riza ne devait n'avoir été là qu'au mauvais moment…

Elle avait été idiote de penser qu'il l'avait vraiment voulu, elle. Qu'il l'avait embrassé à cet instant uniquement parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Non. S'il l'avait embrassé, c'était uniquement parce qu'il en avait eu besoin, qu'elle était une femme, qu'elle pouvait lui donner ce qu'il recherchait à ce moment-là. Oui, il avait perdu les pédales, mais seulement par la faute de l'alcool.

Elle se sentait véritablement stupide…

Riza ne put soutenir davantage la vue de cet homme, et s'apprêtait à sortir dignement du bureau, prétextant avoir besoin d'un café. Mustang, la voyant faire, la héla avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-« Ah, Lieutenant ! Si vous pouviez me ramener un café bien serré, pendant que vous y êtes. »

En entendant ses mots, un poignard s'enfonça davantage dans sa poitrine. Comment osait-il lui parler comme cela ? Comme si de rien n'était. Ca faisait mal, vraiment mal de voir tant d'indifférence dans les yeux de son Colonel. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici sinon elle finirait par craquer. Son sang-froid était mis à rude épreuve, elle se maudissait de se montrer aussi sensible face à la réaction du Colonel… D'y accorder autant d'importance. Après tout, il ne lui avait rien dit, rien promis, alors pourquoi s'était-elle imaginé représenter quelque chose pour lui ? Tout cela était tout simplement ridicule, elle s'était montrée complètement insensée.

Elle avait tout simplement perdu la tête…

Quelques jours, puis semaines passèrent.

Aucun événement notable ne se déroula. Roy agissait comme d'habitude, enfin tout du moins en apparence. Quant à Riza, elle ne voulait plus faire attention à lui, elle lui en voulait, à lui, et à elle-même. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécus, non, ça avait été une nuit merveilleuse, du moins pour elle. Mais c'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle avait plus qu'apprécié ce moment intime passé avec lui, et c'est pour cela que depuis elle n'arrêtait pas de tergiverser. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus ?

Elle se rassurait en se disant que ce devait être « l'effet Roy Mustang », que toutes ses conquêtes devaient ressentir le même émoi face à lui, et face à son charme diabolique… Malgré qu'elle répète cela en boucle dans sa tête, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle ne faisait que se bercer d'illusions, elle le savait parfaitement. Les anciens sentiments qu'elle avait autrefois portés à Roy Mustang refaisaient-ils surface ? Elle en eut peur…

C'était une après-midi ensoleillée, Riza marchait tranquillement dans les rues. Comme tous les jours, elle faisait un détour par sa boulangerie préférée, tout près de son appartement.

Arrivée finalement devant l'une des vendeuses, elle vit qu'il ne restait qu'un seul de ces merveilleux croissants qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle commanda, paya, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la boutique. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu descendre la petite marche qui délimitait l'entrée du magasin, que quelqu'un la percuta violement, la faisant lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le lieutenant se retrouva au sol sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Alors qu'elle poussait un petit gémissement de douleur d'avoir atterri au sol si brutalement, qu'une main entrait dans son champ de vision et qu'une voix se répandait confusément en excuses.

-« Pardonnez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé je ne vous avais pas vu. Je suis vraiment confus. Vous n'avez rien de cassé, mademoiselle ? »

Riza se releva, aidée par la main secourable de l'individu.

-« Euh non, tout va bien, je n'ai rien. »

L'homme parut quelque peu soulagé, puis il fixa piteusement le sol, là où gisaient les derniers restes d'un supposé savoureux croissant.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. »

Relevant la tête vers l'inconnu, Riza ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Assez grand, d'une carrure plus que rassurante pour une femme, blond, de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs, des traits de visage emplis de douceur… Il avait décidément tout pour plaire. Sans compter le petit sourire gêné qu'il arborait en cet instant. Il était… Charmant. Oui, d'un charme indéniable.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, je vous assure. »

Mais le blond, avenant, semblait plus que déterminé.

-« Si, j'insiste. Tenez, j'ai une idée. Et si pour me faire pardonner la perte d'un croissant innocent, je vous invitais à diner ? »

Le Lieutenant ne sut quoi dire, ne s'attendant pas à une demande comme celle-ci, il faut dire qu'elle n'en n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps affublée de son habit militaire, alors ce n'était pas une tenue qui la mettait très en valeur. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se faire ainsi aborder, qui plus est par un homme aussi attirant…

-« Je n'accepte jamais de rendez-vous avec quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas même le prénom. » Voulut-elle se défiler.

-« Si ce n'est que ça, lui dit-il en souriant et en tendant la main vers elle. Je m'appelle Bastian, Bastian Anton. Et vous, jolie demoiselle privée par ma faute de son croissant, puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaitre votre nom ? »

Le numéro de charme un peu cliché de cet homme fit doucement rire Riza, qui n'y était décidément pas habituée. Ce n'était pas Roy Mustang qui agirait ainsi !

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tout la ramène à cet homme ? Il ne faisait que la faire souffrir, et s'était servis d'elle comme d'un dérivatif à ses désirs ! Alors, pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait un homme avec du charme et une certaine classe, pourquoi devrait-elle passer outre cette opportunité ? Elle lui serra doucement la main qu'il lui tendait, et lui répondit en souriant légèrement, un air de défi dans ses prunelles.

-« Je me nomme Riza Hawkeye. Passez me chercher ce soir à huit heures. »


	3. Deux corps unis, un coeur meurtri

**Lorsque « Alchimie » rime avec « Folie »**

Chapitre 3 : Deux corps unis, un cœur meurtri.

Roy Mustang pouvait se montrer de temps à autre d'une indélicatesse sans bornes, mais il n'était en aucun cas stupide. Oui, il avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques semaines l'attitude de son Lieutenant avait changé. Elle était devenue plus distante qu'à la normale, et notamment envers lui.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle se mette à agir ainsi si soudainement. Une chose était sûre : il devait avoir sa part de responsabilité.

Il le sentait au fond de lui-même, il sentait que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais quoi ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis des semaines, et il en avait assez. Il voulait savoir. Oui, il était assez curieux de nature, et plus particulièrement lorsque cela concernait son entourage. Son Lieutenant en l'occurrence.

Il n'était tout de même pas assez insensé pour poser directement la question au Lieutenant Hawkeye. Non, il tenait un minimum à la vie. C'est alors qu'une idée germa. Ses subordonnées. Oui, l'un d'eux savait peut-être quelque chose. Il interrogea donc secrètement Fuery, Falman, Breda ainsi que Havoc. Tous avaient remarqué que depuis quelques temps elle semblait un peu plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, et qu'elle dégainait beaucoup moins souvent son revolver. Cette remarque accentua un peu plus les suspicions du brun. Alors comme ça, elle utilisait moins son arme pour les menacer ? En y repensant, c'est vrai que cela avait été rare ces temps-ci… Il avait pu se prélasser un peu plus fréquemment sans se faire remonter les bretelles. C'était bizarre, mais alors vraiment bizarre. Depuis quand Hawkeye le laissait-elle faire n'importe quoi sans le réprimander ? Se rendre compte de cela lui fit presque peur. Qu'arrivait-il à son Lieutenant pour qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi ?

Elle avait peut-être des problèmes personnels ? Financiers, peut-être... Quoiqu'elle n'en serait pas plus enjouée si c'était le cas. Ce devait être d'un autre ressort. Mais pour qu'elle change aussi rapidement, qu'elle relâche autant la pression, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de suffisamment important pour la rendre aussi joyeuse…

Ça le taraudait.

Que cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Cette question commençait sérieusement à l'obnubiler, il avait une irrémédiable envie de savoir…

C'est alors qu'un matin où ils étaient tous deux seuls dans le bureau, son Lieutenant et lui, qu'il se décida à lui demander en personne. Elle arborait ce jour-là un petit sourire en coin, et avait l'air de bien bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui passait sa journée à remplir de la paperasse. Mustang ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et il se posait sérieusement des questions. Il espérait qu'elle lui donnerait quelques réponses.

-« Lieutenant ? »

-« Oui, mon Colonel ? »

Mustang ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le sourire de Riza s'était affaisser lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard. Elle le fixait, ayant soudainement retrouvé son sérieux, et attendait patiemment qu'il ne parle. Ce qu'il fit assez vite, voulant dissiper ce climat de rancœur qu'il percevait dans les yeux de la blonde. Un sentiment de honte prit place chez le Colonel, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

-« Je vais vous parler franchement Riza, pas en tant que Colonel, mais en tant qu'ami. »

La blonde tiqua lorsqu'il l'appela par son prénom, et encore davantage lorsqu'il prononça le mot « ami ». C'était une blague, il se fichait d'elle. Comment pourrait-elle seulement le considérer comme un « ami » après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux…? C'était totalement ridicule. Elle ne l'avait jamais considérer ainsi, pour elle il était « Colonel », « connaissance de longue date » ou bien même « élève de son défunt père ». Elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention de le considérer comme son « ami » ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quoique sa vision avait pu légèrement changer là-dessus depuis…

Mais cela elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Non, il était son supérieur, et rien d'autre. Son supérieur. Il fallait qu'elle se rentre cette idée dans la tête une fois pour toutes. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu y avoir entre eux, il restait son supérieur, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Et puis, l'amnésie de celui-ci l'aidait à se le rentrer dans la tête. Il n'avait pas conscience de cette nuit-là, et heureusement d'une certaine manière. Cela l'arrangeait. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait rien oublier de tout ça… Ça aurait été la catastrophe pour tous les deux, encore bien pire que maintenant. Mais le problème ne se posait pas, Roy Mustang ne se souvenait de quasiment rien en ce qui concernait cette fameuse soirée. Dieu merci…

-« Depuis quelques semaines, je vous trouve changée, alors je voulais juste savoir si quelque chose s'était passé. »

Riza le fixa droit dans les yeux, et déclara avec une voix à la limite du glacial.

-« En tout cas, rien qui ne vous regarde. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se remit au travail, occultant le regard perçant que lui portait son Colonel. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas à savoir. C'était de sa vie privée dont il était question, il n'avait pas à y mettre son nez. Et surtout, ce n'était surement pas elle qui allait lui en parler, ce serait un comble. Penser qu'elle puisse se confier à lui sur de telles choses avait été un peu ridicule, mais au moins il aurait tenté sa chance.

Un constat s'imposa alors à Roy.

Malgré tous ses efforts, toutes ces tentatives, il ne savait toujours pas…

Il ne savait toujours pas ce que son Lieutenant lui dissimulait.

Et lui, il voulait toujours autant savoir malheureusement.

Les jours passèrent, le temps à Central se radoucissant avec l'arrivée du Printemps.

La nuit était tombée. Le week-end se déroulait comme tous les autres pour Roy : bars, filles, bars, et encore filles… Mais celui-ci allait être légèrement différent de ce que prévoyait le brun.

Il se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Central, flânant dans la douceur de ce Printemps, se laissant guider par les étoiles dans le ciel. Il devait être un peu plus de 22h. Arrivant près d'un parc, le Colonel décida de s'installer sur un banc et de profiter de ce calme. La nuit lui apportait la sérénité qui lui faisait si souvent défaut. Il s'assit donc, et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, fixant le ciel étoilé. La Brigade Mustang avait été assez occupée ces derniers temps, il avait grand besoin d'un peu de tranquillité et de repos.

Il laissa ses pensées flânées par-ci par-là.

Elles finirent par l'emmener vers l'image d'un certain Lieutenant. Il n'avait finalement pas réussi à glaner la moindre information sur la soudaine transformation de la blonde, mais il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu tellement de travail que Roy n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper. Mais maintenant qu'il était au calme, tout cela lui revenait en tête. Une petite moue pensive s'installa sur les traits de son visage tandis qu'il admirait la Lune, l'image du lieutenant s'y reflétant par l'effet de ses pensées. Que pouvait-elle bien cacher ? Il finirait par le savoir un jour où l'autre, il en était persuadé. Il arriverait bien avec son don de persuasion à arracher des informations. Mais quand ? Ça, bonne question. Oui, il était très curieux de nature, et aussi très obstiné. Dès qu'il avait un but en tête, rien ne pouvait l'en retirer.

Il entendit alors des rires résonnés dans ce parc normalement vide. Une voix d'homme et une de femme.

« Pas si calme que ça, on dirait. », pensa t-il.

Mais quelque chose retint son attention. Il reconnaissait vaguement un des deux rires. Oui, il était certain de connaitre cette voix. Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ?

Poussé par la curiosité et une sensation qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Roy se leva sans un bruit et se faufila discrètement derrière un buisson derrière lequel semblait provenir les voix. Il chercha des yeux les propriétaires de ces voix dans la pénombre. Et c'est alors que les deux personnes passèrent près d'un des rares lampadaires de ce parc, que le Colonel reconnut la personne à qui appartenait au moins une des deux voix. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

Oui, c'était bien elle. Aucun doute là-dessus. Même si elle ne portait qu'une petite robe de saison, il la reconnut. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les uniformes de l'armée ne lui rendaient vraiment pas justice. Elle était sublime habillée ainsi, Roy ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle riait, et souriait pleinement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi pleine de vitalité et si épanouie. Cela lui fit comme un coup en plein cœur, comme si l'on lui coupait soudainement la respiration. Elle était si belle, ses longs cheveux blonds volants gracieusement au gré du vent. Sa robe beige qui soulignait parfaitement ses courbes harmonieuses, ce sourire si angélique sur ses lèvres. Elle était surprenante, merveilleuse, éblouissante… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, voyons ! C'était de son Lieutenant dont il parlait ainsi, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu en tant que femme mais en tant que soldat. Alors pourquoi certaines pensées lui venaient à l'esprit…?

C'est alors que le Colonel se rappela qu'il avait entendu deux voix. Il quitta des yeux Riza, explosant par là même la petite bulle qu'il s'était crée. Ses prunelles sombres croisèrent alors une silhouette plus imposante que celle de son Lieutenant. La silhouette tenait Riza et la faisait tourner entre ses bras, dans une danse où ils riaient tous deux. C'est alors que le cœur de Roy s'arrêta lorsqu'il prit conscience de la silhouette.

C'était celle d'un homme.

Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui sans pouvoir donner un nom à la sensation d'étouffement qu'il ressentait. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme qui tenait fermement la blonde à la taille et lui chuchotait des paroles qui la faisaient davantage sourire.

Il était assez grand, légèrement plus que Roy, et lui paraissait avoir les cheveux blonds. Enfin, tout du moins le peu qu'il arrivait à voir. Ce fut à peu près tout ce que Roy pouvait distinguer de sa position actuelle.

Après avoir vu cela, son intérêt avait nettement remonté, et il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait entre son Lieutenant et cette espèce de playboy blond. Alors que justement Riza et l'homme commençaient à se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie du parc, Roy se décida automatiquement à les suivre. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il voulait savoir.

Le brun se faufila toujours aussi discrètement, tel une ombre, derrière les deux autres et les suivirent. Il put rapidement remarquer qu'ils semblaient prendre la direction du domicile du Lieutenant. Cela donna des sueurs froides à Roy. Une pensée sournoise commença peu à peu à prendre place dans son esprit : se pourrait-il qu'ils aient ce genre de relation ?

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'arrivait pas à l'envisager, la blonde n'était pas comme ça. Et puis, il le saurait si elle fréquentait quelqu'un. Oui c'est ça, ce devait être un parent éloigné, un vieil ami peut-être ou quelque chose comme ça. Les deux marchaient sur le trottoir d'en face, se tenant par la main. Oui, un ami très proche qu'elle n'avait probablement pas revu depuis plusieurs années, oui surement cela. Il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup alors qu'ils les suivaient toujours, il avait la tête vide. Plus rien ne lui venait. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ces deux personnes qui souriaient et discutaient. Pourquoi étaient-ils si joyeux ?

Roy trouvait cela ridicule, il était à la limite de trouver cela absurde. Pour quelle raisons son Lieutenant agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle paraissait si différente de la Riza qu'elle était lorsqu'elle revêtait l'uniforme de l'armée… Mais peut-être qu'après tout Roy ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu telle qu'elle était réellement lorsqu'elle ne portait plus l'insigne de l'armée. Peut-être que la femme portant cette robe beige et qu'il suivait était la véritable Riza, celle qui se cachait sous ses airs durs et sérieux.

Peut-être ne la connaissait-il pas aussi bien qu'il ne le pensait…

Il ne se souvenait que de son visage fermé et sérieux, de sa main menaçante posée sur son arme, prête à le faire réagir s'il faisait ce que bon lui semblait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriante, aussi sereine. Peut-être qu'une fois les limites du Quartier General dépassées, Riza Hawkeye redevenait une femme comme les autres, épanouie et pleine de vie. Oui, peut-être n'avait-il seulement vu que la face « soldat » de sa personnalité. Roy avait toujours cru la connaitre par-cœur, mais c'était vrai qu'après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu aussi souriante. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface. Des souvenirs qu'il avait longtemps mis sous scellé. Des souvenirs de sa vie lorsqu'il était auprès de son maitre, et de la jeune Riza Hawkeye. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait pas revu sourire ainsi depuis ce temps-là. Autrefois, elle était toujours radieuse, égayée. Il faut dire qu'après la guerre d'Ishbal, elle avait changé, tout comme lui-même. Une telle guerre laisse forcement des traces.

Il la regarda.

Ses traits se détendirent.

D'une certaine façon, il était heureux de revoir cette Riza. La Riza qui lui avait manqué. Certes, il aimait la Riza avec laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de travailler, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait aussi cette face de sa personnalité. La face qui semblait lui murmurer : « oui, j'ai aussi ma part de folie. »

Mustang ne put empêcher un léger sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage. Oui, elle était si belle ainsi…

Son sourire disparut vite lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux personnes s'étaient arrêtées devant un immeuble. En y regardant de plus près, Roy remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant chez son Lieutenant. L'espion en herbe trouva vite un point de vue sur le trottoir d'en face, en se dissimulant dans la pénombre d'une ruelle. Il avait un emplacement de choix pour les surveiller.

La blonde et son compagnon discutèrent quelques minutes, Roy se dit que le blond allait probablement partir et l'avait raccompagnée. En voyant une certaine proximité entre les deux, Roy eut peur de comprendre les véritables liens qui les reliaient. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, tout simplement. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas comprendre…

L'embusqué vit avec horreur que le blond prit la liberté de poser ses mains sur sa taille de Riza, et que celle-ci ne le repoussait en aucune façon. Son cœur s'emballa. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Mais le doute ne fut plus permis lorsque le blond serra davantage la blonde dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le perron de son immeuble. Mais le pire pour l'alchimiste de flammes fut de se rendre compte que Riza elle aussi se serrait contre lui, et lui rendait tout autant que lui ce baiser.

Non…

Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler le couple en pleine échange d'un baiser tendre. Il remarquait avec horreur le corps de son lieutenant se serrer à celui du grand blond, les mains de la blonde enserrant le col du long manteau de ce dernier. Un tel spectacle provoqua un élan incontrôlable de fureur chez Roy. Il ne supportait pas d'assister à un tel spectacle, un tel déballage de tendresse en public. Non, ça le rendait malade de voir son Lieutenant enlacée avec cet homme.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, des flashs lui assaillirent l'esprit d'un seul coup. Des souvenirs.

En regardant son Lieutenant, il se revoyait laisser ses mains effleurer son corps sublime. D'autres images lui vinrent. Il se revoyait l'embrasser à en devenir fou, le seul éclairage de la lune sur leurs peaux mises à découvert, le froissement des draps en soie, leurs respirations rauques, leurs soupirs, leurs frissons de plaisir, leurs corps étroitement enlacés… Tant d'images lui revinrent que sa tête lui fit mal. Il y porta automatiquement les mains, alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur les deux personnes qui maintenant entraient dans l'immeuble de la blonde.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise. Non… Ça ne pouvait pas s'être passé, non, ils n'avaient pas pu faire ça… Il s'en serait souvenu si cela s'était passé, il…

Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Alors, cela s'était réellement produit…? Le soir où il ne souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait… Il avait beaucoup bu… Oui, il se revoyait tituber dans les ruelles jusqu'à la rencontrer par hasard… Elle l'avait ramené et… Et ils…

Il avait du mal à y croire, mais les faits s'imposaient à son esprit. Alors, c'était surement la raison pour laquelle Riza le regardait différemment depuis… Depuis ce soir-là, oui. C'était depuis sa cuite mémorable qu'elle ne lui adressait plus que des regards glacials. Et c'était normal, elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Oui, il méritait cette indifférence. Cette nuit-là il s'était jeté sur elle, et ne s'était ensuite souvenu de rien… Une pensée lui vint, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de formuler à haute voix.

-« Mais quel con… », dit-il, abattu.

En levant la tête d'un air absent, il remarqua que les lumières dans l'appartement du Lieutenant s'éteignaient. Il ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas lent vers son appartement, la tête partiellement vidée de toute pensée cohérente.

Arrivé chez lui, il enleva manteau et chaussures et prit directement la direction de sa chambre, d'un air piteux. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses draps d'une manière différente, d'un regard absent. Il s'en approcha lentement, s'assit sur son lit, et se laissa tomber tête la première sur son oreiller. Le nez dans l'oreiller, il en respira l'odeur. Evidemment, il ne sentit que l'odeur habituelle, la sienne, pas celle suave d'une femme… Evidement, cela faisait près d'un mois que « l'accident » s'était produit, l'odeur avait finit par disparaitre...

Lui, savait ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, en retrouvant ses souvenirs oubliés, il savait tout ce qu'elle représentait. Il se sentait misérable… Comment avait-il put lui faire subir tout cela ? Il l'avait aimé le temps d'une nuit, avait découvert des sensations insoupçonnées, et avait ensuite tout oublié… Quel genre d'homme faisait ce genre de chose ? Il l'avait traité comme la première des prostituées, il en venait à avoir envie de frapper tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir sous la main. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il comporté ainsi ? Elle méritait d'être aimée, comme il se doit, avec toute l'adoration qui soit. Elle était une reine, il n'était qu'un bouffon. Rien ne pourrait jamais racheter ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne la méritait pas…

Oui, elle méritait bien mieux que lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée égoïste : il la désirait. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il ne s'en apercevait seulement maintenant. Il voulait la posséder toute entière, corps et âme. Son cœur principalement. Il voulait y avoir sa place, l'unique place. C'est alors que l'image de l'homme blond revint le hanter. Ses mains se crispèrent de frustration sur les draps pourpres.

Une question s'imposa à son cœur meurtri :

Comment pourrait-il espérer se faire pardonner ?


	4. L'heure du renouveau

**Lorsque « Alchimie » rime avec « Folie »**

Chapitre 4 : L'heure du renouveau. 

Les jours suivants avaient été particulièrement durs pour notre Colonel. Une seule et unique question tournait en boucle dans son esprit : Comment se faire pardonner son attitude exécrable ?

Et c'est finalement un matin que l'idée lui tomba dessus sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Mais oui ! Il lui suffisait simplement d'être gentil ! De changer son attitude au Quartier Général ! Mais tout d'abord, une chose primordiale s'imposait : s'excuser auprès de son Lieutenant. Arriver à lui faire comprendre qu'il se souvenait de tout, qu'il se souvenait de leur nuit, mais sans le dire mots pour mots. Pour la reconquérir, en théorie, il devait la troubler, lui faire perdre la tête. Voila, il allait la faire douter ! Son idée était la suivante : si elle avait craqué une fois, elle devait bien avoir une raison. Il connaissait son Lieutenant, si elle ne l'avait pas voulu, elle l'en aurait empêché. Alors, c'était que quelque part elle en avait envie elle aussi…

Voici donc la super hypothèse pondue par Roy Mustang.

Elle ne reposait bien évidemment sur aucunes preuves tangibles, sur aucuns faits ou certitudes, mais il la voulait véridique.

-« Oui, c'est ça ! Je dois me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, lui prouver que je peux être un homme sérieux ! »

Seul dans sa salle de bain, la moitié du visage barbouillée de mousse à raser, une serviette nonchalamment attachée autour de ses hanches, et parlant tout seul devant son miroir, le fier et grand Colonel Mustang ne donnait plus tellement l'image de l'homme parfait qu'il cherchait tant à véhiculer dans l'esprit de toute femme dans ce pays… Mais cela ne l'empêchait aucunement d'être plus que concentré sur son projet. Tant pis si elle fréquentait cet espèce de mannequin blond pour couverture de magasines, lui-même était considéré comme l'un des plus beaux parti de ce pays, alors il n'avait rien à lui envié ! Enfin… Si, une seule chose…

Riza.

Lorsqu'il repensait à la scène auquel il avait assisté… Ce baiser devant le perron du domicile de Riza, puis les voir tous deux montés dans l'appartement de celle-ci, en veillant à bien éteindre les lumières…

Ses poings se serrèrent avec force sur les rebords de son lavabo. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir écraser et défigurer la sale face de ce blondinet superficiel ! Oui… lui arracher toutes les dents et effacer ce sourire supérieur de sa bouche baveuse… Il en rêvait presque, tellement la perspective lui semblait gratifiante.

Secouant la tête, et s'avisant de l'heure, il se décida à se dépêcher de se préparer. Après tout, être un homme sérieux et digne de confiance passait par l'étape « arriver à l'heure au boulot ».

L'entrée en scène d'un nouveau Roy Mustang était en marche.

Quartier Général de Central, neuf heures tapantes.

Une blonde marchait jovialement dans les couloirs du Q.G., saluant au passage quelques rares personnes. Aujourd'hui, elle arriverait pile à l'heure, cela surprendrait peut-être, mais elle savait que de toute façon aucuns de ses collègues n'arrivaient avant la demie. Ils arrivaient tous constamment en retard, ne se préoccupant pas de l'horaire.

Et puis, la Brigade Mustang n'avait plus beaucoup d'affaires ces temps-ci, les journées étaient calmes et passées au bureau. Alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas, personne ne remarquerait qu'aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, serait le premier jour où le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye arriverait à l'heure précise. D'ordinaire, elle arrivait bien en avance au bureau, afin d'avoir un peu de calme avant une journée de dur labeur, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à arriver toujours bien en avance. Mais ce matin, elle avait disons… eu du mal à sortir de son lit, oui c'est cela.

A cette remarque, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Elle remarqua que plusieurs regards convergèrent sur elle à cet instant, la plupart avec un air surpris sur le visage. Quoi, c'était si rare de la voir enjouée ? Enfin, oui, quand elle y pensait… Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à son habituel air dur et sérieux. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi, elle avait une certaine réputation et était reconnue pour son professionnalisme tout de même…

Arrivant devant la porte de leur bureau, elle s'apprêta à sortir les clefs de sa poche, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la porte n'était même pas verrouillée. Dégainant dans la seconde son revolver de service, elle se plaça sur le chambranle gauche de la porte. Persuadée qu'une intrusion avait eu lieu, elle se précipita à ouvrir la porte, prête à recevoir leur intrus.

-« Halte, qui êtes-vous ? », déclara t-elle avec autorité.

Le fauteuil derrière le grand bureau se tourna lentement vers elle, et la personne qu'elle aperçut la laissa sans voix.

-« Colonel ? »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mustang… était arrivé avant elle au bureau ? A neuf du matin ? Là, soit il était malade, soit il se passait quelque chose de grave…

-« Et bien oui, on dirait que cela vous fait un choc de me voir ! »

-« A vrai dire, oui, assez. Depuis tout le temps que nous travaillons ensemble, je ne vous ais jamais vu arriver avant moi, alors j'avoue que cela me surprend. »

Mustang laissa échapper un petit rire, et ne lâcha pas Riza du regard, ses yeux perçants pointés sur elle dans une attitude provocatrice. Celle-ci se laissa décontenancée pendant un dixième de seconde avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de s'installer derrière son bureau. De légères et très discrètes rougeurs prirent possession des joues du Lieutenant. Elle ne voulait plus croiser ce regard ténébreux si intense… Cela faisait remonter des souvenirs, et pas forcement de mauvais souvenirs…

Ce regard avait le don de lui faire tout oublier, d'effacer tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne devait plus se laisser aller à de tels sentiments, non elle ne devait plus. Maintenant, il y avait Bastian. Oui, Bastian.

Pendant que Riza tentait de se convaincre tranquillement assise dans son coin, Roy se décida à en profiter pour l'asticoter un peu plus, tant qu'ils étaient encore seuls tous les deux dans ce grand bureau vide et silencieux.

Apercevant une haute pile de documents qui n'attendait que l'aval du Lieutenant, Roy se leva de son fauteuil et s'en saisit. Il contourna son bureau, les feuilles dans les mains, et s'approcha du bureau de sa subordonnée.

-« Tenez Lieutenant, encore de la paperasse en retard. »

Alors qu'il allait poser la pile sur le bureau d'Hawkeye, il _trébucha_ accidentellement et celle-ci s'éparpilla au sol dans un bruit pas possible.

-« Oups, que je peux être maladroit. »

Pendant que Roy se grattait l'arrière du crâne en proférant des excuses qui sonnaient faux, Riza se leva et s'accroupit au sol en commençant à les rassembler. Le brun se mit dans la même position face à elle, et se proposa pour l'aider à tout ramasser. Alors que la main de son Lieutenant allait ramasser une feuille, celle de Roy ne put s'empêcher de la frôler tout aussi _accidentellement_.

Les deux relevèrent le visage vers l'autre, surpris de ce geste, tandis que Riza se dépêchait de retirer précipitamment la sienne. Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire avec un air de « Pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ». La blonde ne se posa pas plus de questions et se releva, les feuilles en vrac dans les bras. Elle s'installa de nouveau à son bureau et entreprit de trier ces documents, pendant que Roy s'installait lui aussi à son bureau et regardait à travers l'immense baie vitrée derrière lui.

Il en profitait pour réfléchir à toute vitesse : que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce blondinet, mais de lui, le grand et fort alchimiste de flammes ?

Sans se détourner de sa vue sur l'entrée du quartier général, il débita une phrase sans y réfléchir.

-« Vous savez Lieutenant, je suis sûr que de porter une robe vous irait à merveille… »

Riza releva la tête vers son supérieur, un air abasourdi peint sur le visage.

-« Pardon ? », lui répondit-elle, pas certaine de savoir là où il voulait en venir.

-« Je pense que le beige est une couleur qui vous irait à merveille… », murmura t-il toujours sans la regarder, d'une voix absente.

Elle resta déconcertée. Que voulait-il dire à la fin ? Elle eut peur de comprendre, mais se ravisa vite. Comment pourrait-il savoir que justement l'autre soir elle portait exactement une robe semblable à sa description, c'était tout bonnement impossible… Enfin… Plutôt impensable. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu, surtout que ce soir-là elle avait passé la soirée avec Bastian…

Bastian…

Non, il ne pouvait pas les avoir vu, ce serait vraiment une bien mauvaise coïncidence ! C'était tout simplement absurde…

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de discrets regards au fauteuil tourné vers la vitre. Elle ne pouvait voir le visage du Colonel, et elle se demandait justement quelle expression il pouvait bien montrer. Serait-il au courant ? Non, ce n'était surement qu'une banale coïncidence, il avait probablement dit cela comme cela, sans vraiment ni avoir de raison ni réfléchir… Oui, ce devait être cela.

-« Vous savez Lieutenant, je vais vous confier un de mes petits plaisirs quotidiens… Me promener le soir, en n'ayant seulement le scintillement des étoiles pour compagnie. »

Là, elle comprit ! Il savait, c'était quasiment certain désormais. Comment se pourrait-il qu'il y ait de telles coïncidences dans son discours, cela semblait maintenant improbable ! Il savait tout, il devait être au courant, les avoir vu… Oh, misère.

Elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

-« Où voulez-vous en finir, mon Colonel ? »

Il nota un léger tressaillement dans la voix si froide ordinairement de son Lieutenant. Il avait touché juste, il avait ferré le poisson.

-« Nul part Lieutenant, seulement que les ballades au clair de Lune peuvent être très romantiques… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement. Le Colonel Mustang, celui qu'elle connaissait comme un invétéré coureur de jupons, un homme sans manières ni tact, venait-il de prononcer les mots « clair de lune » et « romantique » dans la même phrase ? Parce que cela lui sembla être une mauvaise blague. Elle ne put répliquer, que déjà les portes du bureau s'ouvraient avec fracas et laissaient apparaitre le reste de la Brigade Mustang. Havoc, le premier entré, se figea quelques secondes devant la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux… Mustang, à l'heure. Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit.

-« Et bien, on est bien matinal ce matin, mon Colonel. »

Celui-ci ne lui jeta qu'un petit sourire malicieux, avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Ses subordonnées s'installèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs, et la pièce s'anima immédiatement d'un léger brouhaha qui contrastait étrangement avec le silence qui régnait dans cette pièce, même pas deux minutes avant.

Une nouvelle journée débutait.

Bien vite, le crépuscule pointa le bout de son nez sur le QG de Central.

Les lampadaires extérieurs s'allumaient peu à peu, illuminant la ville de milliers d'étincelles. Roy Mustang, assis derrière son bureau, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette vue, perdu dans ses songes. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mélancolique et triste tout d'un coup ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère d'être prostré ainsi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings sur ses accoudoirs. Oui, il en connaissait parfaitement la cause. C'était ce mec, là, ce Bastian je-ne-sais-quoi ! Le Colonel se rappelait parfaitement une scène s'étant déroulé quelques heures auparavant…

Flashback :

L'horloge indiquait dix-huit heures dans le bureau de la Brigade Mustang. Chacun des subordonnées terminaient de remplir quelques dossiers. Le calme et le silence régnaient sereinement pour une fois, c'était plutôt rare.

Peu à peu, la salle se vidait de ses occupants, ceux-ci rentrant peu à peu chez eux. Fuery, Havoc et Falman avaient été les premiers, vite suivis par Breda. Ils ne restaient donc plus que le Lieutenant et le Colonel dans cette petite pièce vide. Elle était là, assise, à sa totale merci. Et lui, il restait planté, incapable de savoir quoi dire. Il se trouvait stupide. Comment pouvait-il se comporter avec une telle lâcheté ? Même lui n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il devait faire avancer les choses entre eux, il en ressentait le besoin. Rester face à face était bien trop compliqué après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager tous les deux. Il ne pouvait laisser perdurer cette situation…

C'est ce moment que choisit le téléphone pour sonner, résonnant d'un son tonitruant dans toute la pièce.

Le Lieutenant attrapa le combiné sans s'en formaliser.

-« Bureau du Colonel Mustang, j'écoute. »

Son ton sérieux avait disparu comme neige au soleil, remplacé par un état de surprise. Roy se demandait qui pouvait bien être son interlocuteur…

Et c'est lorsqu'Hawkeye commença à chuchoter, l'air tendue, qu'il comprit. Ce devait être cet homme, celui de l'autre soir.

Faisant mine de travailler sur un dossier, tête baissée, il ne pouvait se priver de guetter les réactions de Riza. Après quelques phrases échangées, il vit apparaitre un discret sourire en coin sur le visage de la blonde. Cela porta un grand coup au cœur de Roy. La voir avec un sourire si tendre, et à la fois si heureuse lui fit comme un électrochoc. Ou peut-être étais-ce seulement le fait de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait être heureuse avec ce type qui lui faisait cela… Il avait du mal à seulement l'envisager. Cette l'idée lui était insupportable. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, son visage s'était refermé, comme s'il prenait enfin pleinement conscience de la situation. Oui, il l'avait probablement profondément blessée, oui il s'était comporter comme le pire des nuls, mais il n'aurait jamais envisagé que le simple fait de la voir sourire à un autre aurait une telle importance pour lui, que ça puisse lui faire si mal… Voir la personne que l'on aime sourire ainsi à un autre était la pire des épreuves pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte de la profondeur des sentiments qui le liait à son Lieutenant ? Il avait été stupide.

-« Pardon mon Colonel, mais puis-je m'en aller moi aussi ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de relever la tête que déjà elle s'éloignait en direction de la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour bêtement la retenir, mais déjà elle refermait la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul dans ce grand bureau désert. Il laissa doucement sa mâchoire s'abaisser, comme dans un état second. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait… Non, plus rien… Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Sa tête était complètement vide, comme si son esprit se trouvait ailleurs. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, toutes ces convictions volaient d'un seul coup en éclat. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? C'était la seule question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, rien d'autre.

Mais il n'avait aucunes réponses.

Fin du Flashback. 

La nuit était tombée, et il était toujours assis à son bureau, devant sa fenêtre. Son esprit s'était éclairci, il reprenait pied avec la réalité. Après tout, pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un tel état seulement par la faute d'un stupide coup de téléphone ? C'était totalement ridicule et incompréhensible.

Reprenant un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même, il se leva et prit ses affaires. Il sortit du bureau et prit la direction de son appartement. Il devait arrêter de ruminer ainsi mais plutôt penser à agir ! Il n'était pas si sentimental et dépressif tout de même… Il était fort, il avait survécu à la grande guerre d'Ishbal, alors pourquoi était-il si malheureux du simple fait de voir son Lieutenant sourire ? Peut-être parce que ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné à lui, mais à un autre…

Il déambulait dans les rues bien éclairées de Central, sans idée en tête. Il ne remarquait pas même les gens qu'il croisait, ni les jolies filles qui le hélait et gloussaient sur son passage. Non, il ne remarquait rien, pas un bruit extérieur, perdu dans sa bulle.

C'est alors qu'il passait devant une boutique de fleurs que quelque chose retint suffisamment son attention pour le faire se stopper devant l'échoppe.

-« Des lys blancs… »

Des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Des souvenirs d'autrefois, lorsqu'il était jeune et était l'apprenti du père de la blonde. Il avait habité quelques mois parmi eux, avant de s'engager dans l'armée. Il revoyait la Riza adolescente, forte et souriante. Avant, son rire clair s'élevait souvent entre les murs de cette vieille maison. Mais après la mort de son père et la guerre d'Ishbal, cette partie de sa personnalité avait disparu, remplacée par cette espèce de froideur. Elle se comportait peut-être désormais avec une certaine discipline, mais lui savait que l'ancienne Riza enjouée sommeillait en elle. Il en était persuadé. Une femme si énergique et rieuse ne pouvait pas devenir ainsi, surtout pas elle. Elle s'était peut-être endurcie extérieurement, mais intérieurement il savait que la jeune fille pleine de vie dormait encore en elle. Il suffisait de la réveiller… Il revoyait cette nuit-là, dans le parc, lorsqu'il avait surpris Riza avec le blond. Il revoyait son sourire éclatant et cette joie de vivre. C'était cet homme, peut-être avait-il réussi là où _lui_ avait échoué. Peut-être était-il parvenu à éveiller la Riza d'autrefois, à la faire refaire surface…

Peut-être étais-ce l'amour qui l'avait faite revenir…

Le lendemain matin, tandis que Riza se préparait à quitter son appartement pour une nouvelle journée de travail, quelque chose lui arriva… Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Quelque chose qui surgissait tout droit de son passé.

La porte ouverte, les yeux fixés sur son seuil, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Un lys.

Un unique lys blanc déposé devant sa porte.

Elle ne mit qu'une seconde ou deux à comprendre de qui il pouvait bien provenir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent davantage. Pourquoi ? Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Comment avait-il pu se rappeler que les lys blanc se trouvaient être ses fleurs préférées ? Et connaissait-il aussi la signification de cette fleur dans le langage des fleurs ?

« Innocence, Naissance et Beauté. »

Voila ce que les lys représentaient. Pourquoi avait-il déposé une fleur devant sa porte ? Pour quelle raison ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il faut dire que souvent elle ne comprenait pas la signification des actes de son Colonel. Il agissait parfois avec tant d'instinct et de pulsion qu'il était assez dur de le cerner et de le comprendre. Il lui arrivait aussi d'agir sans réfléchir, comme ça. Alors il fallait bien qu'elle admette qu'il restait un mystère pour elle.

Secouant la tête pour se sortir tout cela de la tête, elle prit la fleur entre ses mains et la déposa rapidement sur sa table d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie d'essayer de décrypter les pensées du brun, elle allait être en retard avec tout cela.

Elle sortit alors, et se pressa dans la rue bondée de gens, habillée de son habituel uniforme militaire.

Quant à Roy, il était déjà au bureau, plongé jusqu'au cou dans ses dossiers.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait hier soir.

Une fois qu'il ait vu ces fleurs, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en acheter une. Seulement une.

Il avait alors eu une espèce de sentiment qui l'avait poussé à se retrouver planté devant la porte de l'appartement de son lieutenant, tard dans la soirée. Il avait voulu frapper à la porte, mais sa main s'était figée à quelques centimètres du bois brut. Peut-être dirions-nous qu'il avait manqué de courage, mais il n'avait pas pu. Faisant un pas en arrière, il s'était souvenu de la fleur qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Il la regarda, et la déposa sur le seuil de la porte, presque inconsciemment.

Il avait connaissance que les lys blancs étaient ces fleurs préférées, mais il connaissait aussi le langage des fleurs. Après tout, en tant que dragueur invétéré, il avait dû s'y mettre, après avoir compris que l'espèce de fleurs à offrir selon l'occasion et les sentiments avait leur importance. Alors il l'avait appris. Il n'avait jamais offert de lys, non jamais. Depuis son adolescence, les lys gardaient une certaine signification pour lui. Il n'avait pu en offrir à aucune de ses conquêtes.

Et c'est en posant cette fleur sur le seuil de cet appartement, qu'il comprit enfin sa signification.

« Innocence », pour la Riza qu'il connaissait. Malgré qu'elle veuille passer pour une femme forte à ses côtés, il l'avait toujours vu ainsi. Fragile et délicate, tout comme cette fleur.

« Naissance », pour les sentiments dont il avait enfin compris leur réelle profondeur. Après l'avoir vu sourire à cet homme, il avait enfin décidé de les accepter tels qu'ils étaient réellement. Il ne les avait plus fuis, comme il s'était toujours jurer de le faire. Elle n'était pas une simple conquête, pas une simple femme ordinaire, non. Elle était celle qu'il lui fallait, l'unique.

Et « Beauté », pour l'image même qu'il avait d'elle. Elle était la beauté incarnée à ses yeux, aucune autre femme ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Un seul regard d'elle pouvait complètement le bouleverser, le balayer lui et toutes ces certitudes. Jamais plus il ne pourrait rester les yeux émerveillés sur une femme autre qu'elle, ça il le savait.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant. Comment avait-il pu se mentir à lui-même à ce point, c'était inimaginable. Mais peut-être l'avait-il fait inconsciemment depuis leur entrée à tous les deux dans le corps militaire. Une relation entre supérieur et subordonnée était totalement interdite, il en allait de graves sanctions disciplinaires.

Il soupira.

Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps.


	5. Sois à moi, uniquement

**Lorsque « Alchimie » rime avec « Folie »**

Chapitre 5 : Sois à moi, uniquement.

Allongé sur son sofa, dans un état quasi catatonique, Roy était comme absorbé dans ses pensées refoulées. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Comment avait-il pu laisser une force inexplicable, lui, le futur généralissime de ce pays, déposer sur le seuil d'une porte une fleur de lys ? Et bien sur, il ne l'avait pas laissé pour n'importe qui, non bien entendu. Il l'avait laissé pour _elle_, cette femme.

Riza Hawkeye.

Son bras retomba sur son visage tendu par la frustration.

Et _lui_, lui offrait-il également des fleurs ? Savait-il, _lui_, que les lys blanc se trouvait être ses préférées ? Non, _lui_, il ne devait pas le savoir.

Roy ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Ce Bastian avait peut-être réussi à la séduire en un temps record, mais personne à part lui ne la connaissait aussi bien. Il savait reconnaitre chacune des expressions qui se lisaient au fond de ses yeux d'ambre, il avait appris chacun de ses tics, de ses habitudes. Oui, sans aucun doute il pouvait l'affirmer : il était le seul à la connaitre telle qu'elle était réellement. Il n'en était pas peu fier, il était à la limite de s'en vanter. Elle et lui, leur équipe de choc durait déjà depuis un nombre incalculable d'années, s'ajoutant à cela tous les dangers, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Tout cela renforçait cette inaltérable pensée qui germait dans l'esprit du brun : ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme destinés. Oui, c'était cela… L'un l'autre pouvaient avoir une parfaite confiance et une coordination sans faille, ils allaient de pair tous deux, comme s'ils avaient toujours été faits pour être ensemble.

Elle s'était chargée de sa protection, il veillait sur elle dans l'ombre.

Elle avait beau le nier, faire comme s'il n'était que son supérieur, et que par conséquent elle se devait de veiller sur lui en tant que bras-droit, lui savait que la vérité devait être tout autre… Sinon, pourquoi s'être enrôlée dans l'armée ? Seulement pour le protéger ? Non, ce n'était pas une raison assez éloquente pour le Colonel, ce devait être quelque chose de plus fort, plus important… Comme un profond lien, une sorte de nécessité. Comme si le Lieutenant s'était vu poussée à faire cela, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire autrement. Comme si son cœur lui avait dicté quoi faire…

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cela : pourquoi son lieutenant avait-elle choisie de grossir les rangs de l'armée d'Amestris ? Et question plus essentielle : pourquoi après l'avoir rencontré, alors qu'il n'était qu'un apprenti alchimiste suivant les enseignements prodigués par son père ? Toutes ces coïncidences lui semblèrent assez frappantes, alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre leur rencontre, des années auparavant, et leur arrivée au sein de l'armée. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé cela alors qu'elle avait devant elle un probable avenir souriant ? Pourquoi avoir choisi les combats, les morts, au confort d'une vie de civile ?

Ses paupières se soulevèrent soudainement.

Se pourrait-il que ce soit cela ? Qu'elle ait fait tout cela, tout supporter, uniquement pour lui ? Pour qu'il ait une chance de réaliser ses rêves, et qu'elle désirait être à ses côtés lorsque ce jour arriverait ?

Mais la question qui lui paraissait si simple, mais à la fois si complexe, ne quittait plus ses pensées : pourquoi ?

Et c'est avec toutes ces suppositions qu'il s'endormit, sur ce même sofa, l'image d'une belle blonde imprimée dans son esprit…

Et comme tous les jours depuis des semaines, le Colonel était arrivé le premier, déjà affairé sur des dossiers alors que son équipe prenait place de bon matin.

-« Colonel, je commence à me demander si vous ne restez pas dormir dans votre bureau, » lança gaiement Havoc telle une pique matinale.

Un court rire discret émana du Colonel. Havoc commençait petit à petit à prendre ses aises depuis que le Colonel avait arrêté de lui subtiliser toutes ses conquêtes sous son nez. Il est vrai que le brun ne fréquentait plus les bars depuis quelques temps, qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de draguer toute jolie fille traversant son champ de vision. Finie cette vie de dépravé, d'éternel coureur de jupons, il était décidé à s'assagir, à passer un cap dans sa vie. Et oui, chose impensable, Roy Mustang avait soudainement et inexplicablement mûri ! Plus question de faire n'importe quoi, il avait repris en main les rênes de son existence.

Après tout, un futur généralissime ne se devait-il pas d'être irréprochable ?

Ne comprenant pas lui-même d'où lui venait cette envie soudaine de sérieux, de ne plus se laisser aller, il se replongea dans sa paperasse habituelle.

Il sentit un regard braqué sur lui. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il tourna la tête vers la personne le fixant ainsi intensément. C'est ainsi qu'à sa gauche il croisa un regard ambre flamboyant. Elle ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager sans s'en cacher, et ne détournait pas non plus les yeux. Elle lui parut déterminée, ou bien profondément dubitative. Qu'avait-elle à le fixer ainsi, que cherchait-elle ? Pris au piège de ce regard, il ne chercha pas le moins du monde à décrocher ses prunelles des siennes. Ces yeux l'hypnotisaient littéralement. C'était comme une pression exercée sur son cœur et sur ses nerfs. Il le savait, s'il s'avisait de détourner la tête, il le regretterait. Alors, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Puis, quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils s'emblèrent se défier par la seule force de leur regard. Mais soudainement, le visage du Lieutenant se détendit. L'intensité de son regard avait immanquablement diminué, elle paraissait tout d'un coup tendue. Il voyait parfaitement bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à croiser son regard. Elle semblait gênée, comme si le fait qu'il la regarde ainsi la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Puis tout d'un coup, il comprit le fin mot de l'histoire.

Cette façon de la fixer, concentré uniquement sur elle et sur rien d'autre. Oui… La dernière fois qu'il s'était permis de la dévisager ainsi c'était lors de cette fameuse nuit… Il n'avait cette intensité de regard uniquement lorsque ses yeux étaient braqués sur elle, comme si elle était à ces moments-là la plus belle chose sur cette Terre…

Et bien évidement, un regard si intense, et ravivant probablement des souvenirs plus qu'agréables dans l'esprit de Riza, devait la chambouler au plus haut point.

Revoir la flamme d'adoration et d'amour brulée dans les yeux ténébreux de son supérieur ne la laissait guère de marbre. Des images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête… Lui et elle, sensuellement enlacés, l'atmosphère ardente flottant dans la pièce, de délicats soupirs d'aise… Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne devait plus revivre cette nuit-là ! Déjà que ses rêves s'y essayaient assez comme cela chaque nuit…

Personne dans le bureau n'avait remarqué le petit manège se déroulant entre le Colonel Mustang et le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés pour n'avoir l'idée de lever le nez de leur bureau, et des feuilles volantes s'y entassant si tôt.

La nuit tombait doucement sur Central, emportant avec elle les restes d'une journée ensoleillée. Le Quartier Général se vidait peu à peu de ses officiers, tandis que certains restaient assurer la permanence de nuit.

Pour le Colonel Mustang, cela n'était pas le cas ce soir. Et c'est dans l'optique de rentrer bien sagement dans son appartement qu'il se dirigea vers la principale sortie de la base militaire d'un pas tranquille. Marchant dans l'imposante allée centrale de la cour, il regardait, absent, ses congénères s'agiter en tous sens. Un léger sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage au fur et à mesure.

Une fois devant l'imposante entrée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la route pour le trottoir d'en face, il aperçut une silhouette un peu plus loin, marchant dos à lui. Un regard suffit pour qu'il reconnaisse cette personne. Mu par un instinct étrange, il se mit à courir derrière cette personne et la rattrapa.

-« Lieutenant ! »

La blonde se stoppa en entendant la voix de son supérieur, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-« Oui, Colonel ? »

Malgré que le son de sa voix et que l'expression même de son visage n'expriment rien, au fond d'elle-même elle se sentait perturbée d'être face à cet homme. Qu'allait-il encore inventer, après lui avoir fait le coup de la fleur de Lys devant sa porte ? Ça, elle se le demandait… Il pouvait être très créatif et surprenant lorsqu'il le voulait…

-« Permettez que je vous accompagne, nous empruntons le même chemin. Je suppose que vous rentrez chez vous, non ? »

Un excès de gentillesse l'a submergea. Comment refuser qu'il ne l'accompagne sans paraitre grossière ? Après tout, ils empruntaient bien le même trajet l'un et l'autre alors…

C'est avec un sentiment de léger contrecœur qu'elle lui répondit.

-« Très bien. »

Ce qu'elle put remarquer d'après la réaction du brun c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une autre réponse. Il semblait vraiment sûr de lui. Et si attirant avec ce sourire en coin... La blonde ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur, comme un amer goût de déjà-vu. Ce sourire lui faisait vraiment perdre toute contenance… Et elle détestait cela.

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la route ensemble, la blonde se tenant un peu à l'écart de son playboy de supérieur.

Un certain malaise planait chez Riza, tandis que Roy était plus que détendu. Enfin, en apparence. A l'intérieur, un dilemme se jouait. Il avait pris une grande résolution dès l'instant où il l'avait aperçue sortant du Quartier Général, et s'il l'avait rattrapée ce n'était pas simplement pour lui faire la conversation sur le chemin du retour, non. Il avait un autre but en tête, bien plus important.

Il avait l'intention de tout lui dire. Tout.

Il ne pouvait plus laisser perdurer ce climat tendu entre eux, ce perpétuel affrontement de ses pensées. Non, il était un homme d'action et non de réflexion. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'elle avait Bastian, lui ne pouvait plus rester en arrière les bras croisés et l'esprit torturé. Il n'était pas capable de la voir s'éloigner aussi imperceptiblement de lui sans rien faire. Il devait agir, la retenir auprès de lui, peu importe si ce n'était pas correct. Il l'aimait comme un fou, comme jamais il n'avait aimé une femme, alors la voir avec un autre sans n'avoir rien tenter pour la garder lui était impensable. Il se battrait pour elle, peu importe les conséquences.

-« Riza, » l'appela t-il doucement.

Il s'arrêta au détour d'un croisement, tandis qu'elle faisait de même à quelques pas derrière lui. Elle était surprise, quelle était cette intonation de voix ? Si triste ? Que lui arrivait-il tout d'un coup, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il était à la limite de l'éblouir, armé de son sourire charmeur ?

L'inquiétude prenant le pas sur sa raison, elle se rapprocha de lui.

-« Vous allez bien mon Col-… »

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attente, Roy se retourna d'un seul coup vers elle et la plaqua contre le mur adjacent en appuya ses paumes contre le béton, de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle était complètement bloquée, et paralysée de stupéfaction.

Mais qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi ce comportement si agressif envers elle tout d'un coup ?

-« Riza… »

Alors qu'il relevait son visage vers elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux, la légère peur ressentit par Hawkeye disparut comme neige au soleil. Ses yeux ténébreux habituellement si rieurs étaient là emplis de souffrance et crieurs d'une bien étrange expression… Elle ne put dire ce que cela était, mais elle crut à de la jalousie…

-« Pourquoi ? Dites-moi pourquoi lui ? Qu'a-t-il de plus, hein ? »

Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Le Lieutenant avait peur de comprendre le sens de ces paroles murmurées avec animosité par le brun la gardant toujours prisonnière, aculée contre ce mur.

-« Est-il plus beau ? Plus fort ? Qu'a-t-il de plus, dites-le moi ! »

Il tapa de ses mains sur le mur derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter par la même occasion. Qu'arrivait-il à l'homme qui gardait toujours son sang-froid ? Au fort et courageux Colonel de la belle armée d'Amestris ? Qu'arrivait-il à son Colonel ?

-« De-De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Le regard de Mustang plongeant encore plus profondément dans le sien fit naitre chez la blonde des frissons. Pas de vulgaires frissons de peur, mais plutôt de fébrilité. Etre ainsi bloquée entre l'étau des bras de Roy et ce mur faisait remonter de plaisants souvenirs dans l'esprit de la blonde. Elle se sentait déstabilisée et faible face à cet homme si imposant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment d'y repenser, mais elle n'y pouvait rien… Ces souvenirs partagés avec lui la hantaient… Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que c'était de même pour lui…

-« Ne joue pas à ça, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Elle nota le passage au tutoiement ainsi que le changement dans la voix du brun. Il n'était plus effrayant, mais plutôt dépité.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait depuis cinq minutes au moins, il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement pété un plomb. Il n'avait jamais voulu être agressif ou même lui parler ainsi, en pleine rue, mais il n'avait pu se contenir. C'était exactement comme cette nuit-là… Elle lui faisait perdre la tête, littéralement, c'était la seule explication. Il perdait la boule.

Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Devoir rester spectateur et souffrir en silence pendant qu'elle menait tranquillement sa petite vie avec ce Bastian… C'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

-« Oui, je sais tout. Je vous ais vu dans le parc l'autre soir. »

Les prunelles ambrées de la blonde s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la révélation. Alors, il savait ? Elle s'en était douter bien sur, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve. Maintenant au moins c'était avérer.

-« Je pense que ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien, mon Colonel, » lui dit-elle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Alors elle le prenait ainsi ? Elle le fixait, de la rancœur plein les yeux.

-« Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense que si justement ça me regarde ! Comment t'as pu faire ça après ce qui s'est passé entre nous…, » murmura t-il, la peine prenant le pas sur sa colère.

Elle comprit parfaitement bien que désormais elle ne pouvait faire semblant plus longtemps, une mise au clair s'imposait. Elle avait tant cherché à éviter que quelque chose comme cela se produise, elle avait pensé que tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'ils oublieraient cet « incident » chacun de leur côté… Qu'elle n'aurait plus à souffrir, seule dans son coin, tandis que lui se pavanerait avec à son bras des femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres… Que valait-elle aux yeux de Mustang ? N'était-elle pas comme toutes ces femmes qui se font avoir par le sourire irrésistible de ce Don Juan ? Cet homme si beau qu'il attire toute femme de ce pays dans son lit d'un simple claquement de doigt ? Oui, elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle ne valait pas mieux qu'elles aux yeux du brun, qu'elle ne valait pas grand chose…

Qu'elle se détestait de s'être si facilement abandonnée entre ses bras… Elle qui pensait naïvement qu'il avait un semblant de sentiment pour elle, mais elle se mentait à elle-même. Comment pourrait-il aimer une femme comme elle ? Il pouvait avoir tellement mieux, tellement plus jolie, tellement plus féminine… Alors pourquoi venait-il encore la tourmenter alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour l'oublier à chaque baiser que lui donnait Bastian ? _Lui_ l'aimait et la respectait, c'est pour cela qu'elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Elle pouvait être elle-même, sans avoir à constamment s'interroger sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'il restait encore à ses côtés. Bastian ne courrait pas après tout ce qui bouge et qui porte une jupe. Bastian était fidèle, honnête et gentil. Bastian était l'homme idéal… Alors pourquoi Roy venait-il sans cesse, chaque nuit, embraser ses rêves, détruire ses efforts ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de le chercher des yeux constamment ? Pour quelle maudite raison se sentait-elle abandonnée à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait loin de lui, qu'il ne détournait les yeux d'elle ? Pour quelle satanée raison ?

-« Le « _nous » _n'existe pas… et n'a même jamais existé. Je l'ai vite compris, » lui murmura t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

Roy se figea à ses paroles. La signification de ses mots s'imprimait dans son esprit, tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire pour mettre à mal cette affirmation. Non, bien sûr que si le _« nous »_ existait entre eux deux, il avait toujours existé, depuis des années, depuis toujours… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle le comprendre aussi bien que lui ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dis…, » souffla t-il, anéanti.

Il releva une nouvelle fois le visage vers elle, tandis qu'elle était totalement surprise de le voir ainsi. Il lui semblait désespéré. Bien loin de l'image du Mustang qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir chaque jour.

Il laissa ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux ambre de la blonde, celle-ci pétrifiée sur place, tandis qu'il levait une de ses mains et qu'il lui effleurait tendrement la joue. Elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter dans son geste, se détestant de le désirer tant. Cet homme avait un effet fou sur elle, elle s'en mordait les doigts d'être si faible et soumise.

-« En ce qui me concerne, _notre_ nuit avait une signification… La passion qui s'est éveillée ce jour-là, et qui dormait en moi, elle ne me quitte plus. Ton visage ne me quitte plus… »

Tandis qu'il lui disait ses mots, il ne put empêcher son visage de se rapprocher du sien et d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux d'or, sa main descendant jusqu'au cou de la blonde afin qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper. Il fit en sorte de détacher la barrette des cheveux de son Lieutenant, les laissant tomber gracieusement sur ses épaules. Il en profita pour s'imprégner de son odeur, celle qui lui avait tant manqué depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il en avait rêvé.

-« Alors, si tu penses que tu n'es rien à mes yeux, tu te trompes… »

Ces mots murmurés à son oreille firent que Riza oublia tout. Jusqu'à son propre nom. Rien d'autre hormis la présence de Roy Mustang ne comptait, et qu'elle était dans ses bras. Oui, elle voulait rester dans ses bras éternellement…

-« Alors quitte-le. »

Hawkeye rouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Que faisait-elle bon sang ? Elle s'était encore laisser charmer par ces paroles, ces attitudes de tombeur. Et c'est ainsi que l'image de Bastian s'implanta dans son esprit, comme un flash révélateur de sa propre stupidité.

C'est également ainsi que Riza Hawkeye repoussa violement Roy Mustang, se libérant par la même de l'emprise qu'il détenait sur elle jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est avec un regard déterminé et sérieux qu'elle fixa son supérieur hébété par ce violent et soudain retournement de situation, s'attendant à tout sauf à ce qu'elle ne réagisse ainsi.

-« Non. Pas question. Bastian est un homme bien, il m'aime, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… Vous, mon Colonel, vous êtes mon supérieur, et uniquement mon supérieur. Peu importe le passé, il ne compte pas pour moi. Tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, je ne veux que le rayer, alors je vous demande de faire de même. Et je vous prierais de garder vos distances avec moi désormais. Au revoir, mon Colonel. »

Elle n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction et partit rapidement, tournant à un autre coin de rue. Il se retrouva donc seul, complètement désorienté au bord d'un trottoir.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point…? Qu'avait-il pu dire de mal ? Pourquoi le repoussait-elle encore alors qu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds… Ne l'aimait-elle pas elle aussi, au moins un peu ? Il s'en serait contenté… Mais non, elle accourait rejoindre ce mannequin blond, cette couverture de magasine… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi retournait-elle vers cet homme malgré tout ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Le brun était resté planté à la même place, comme absent de la réalité. Les yeux grands ouverts, les traits tirés par le dépit et l'incompréhension, il avait presque l'allure d'un fou. Les gens passaient près de lui, le fuyait comme s'il était dangereux. Mais lui, il ne voyait rien, trop occupé à essayer de savoir ce qu'elle avait préférer à ce blond prétentieux. Elle avait été ensorcelée, il l'avait envoutée pour qu'elle ne voit que lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas… ?

Il recula de quelques pas, fixant le mur face à lui.

Pourquoi préférait-elle courir le plus loin possible de lui… ?

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était descendu du trottoir.

Pourquoi le fuyait-elle, lui et ses sentiments… ?

Il n'entendit pas non plus le hurlement d'une femme, et le bruit de frein qui crissent.

Pourquoi _lui…_ ?

Des voix.

Pourquoi _cet_ homme… ?

Des phares qui l'éblouissent.

Pourquoi… ?

Le temps qu'il ne réagisse, il ne put rien faire afin d'empêcher la voiture de le percuter de plein fouet.


	6. La réalité de ce monde

**Lorsque « Alchimie » rime avec « Folie »**

Chapitre 6 : La réalité de ce monde.

-« Alors ? Des nouvelles ? »

-« Non, rien de plus. »

Des voix. Familières, qui plus est. Flous, lointaines, mais bien présentes. Et peu à peu, alors qu'il cherchait à tout prix à savoir ce qu'il se passait, se sentait revenir peu à peu à lui. La douleur aussi pris la place qu'occupait le flou le plus total. Il se sentait comme complètement déconnecté.

-« Regardez ! J'ai l'impression qu'il revient parmi nous ! »

Une grimace de douleur traversa les traits de son visage, tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour avoir aussi mal dans tout le corps. Il avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus, laissant une horrible douleur lancinante à chaque muscle de son pauvre corps. Il souffrait le martyr.

-« Colonel, vous m'entendez ? »

Cette voix… Oui, il l'avait reconnu, c'était bien celle de son Lieutenant, il en était certain. Mais que se passait-il ici ? Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Tout était flou, il baignait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Faisant fi de toute la force mentale et physique qu'il avait encore, il s'efforça à soulever ses paupières. Ce geste lui coûta, la douleur faisant son apparition avec plus de force. Légèrement ébloui au début, il attendit quelques secondes que ses yeux supportent la lumière de la pièce dans laquelle il semblait être.

Il remarqua bien vite qu'il était allongé dans un lit aux draps immaculés, et que plusieurs silhouettes floues se tenaient tout autour de ce même lit, à le scruter.

-« Breda s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous aller chercher le médecin ? »

-« Bien sur, Lieutenant, tout de suite, j'y vais. »

Il entendit l'une des silhouettes s'éloigner rapidement, tandis que les autres reportèrent toute leur attention sur lui. Le flou de sa vue commençait lentement à se dissiper et il put alors se douter de l'identité des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Clignant douloureusement des yeux, il reconnut à sa gauche Havoc, avec à ses côtés Fuery ainsi que Falman et se tenant à sa droite, il reconnut la blondeur des cheveux de son Lieutenant. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur elle, tandis qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il faisait dans un endroit pareil.

De ce qu'il voyait, il devait se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais pourquoi était-il ici ?

Il se souvenait des phares de cette voiture, du choc, de la douleur, des cris. Il se souvenait aussi de ce qu'il faisait avant cet accident, et la présence d'Hawkeye à ses côtés le surprenait au plus haut point.

-« Lieu-tenant… »

-« N'essayez pas de parler, le médecin arrive. »

Sa vue revint quasiment totalement au bout de quelques secondes d'acclimatation à l'éclairage. Il regardait, hagard, chacun de ses subordonnés, en quête d'un semblant d'explication. Il était complètement perdu, désorienté. Il fixa avec insistance Riza, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne lui apporte un semblant d'éclaircissement. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit sur Breda suivit d'une autre personne en blouse blanche.

-« Docteur, il vient de se réveiller. »

-« Oui, c'est ce que je vois, c'est une excellente nouvelle. »

Et sans la permission de quiconque, le nouvel arrivant s'approcha de Roy. Quand le brun croisa les traits de ce qui semblait être son médecin, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ce devait être une hallucination, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'incompréhension la plus totale, tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux l'homme penché sur lui, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

Bastian.

Oui, c'était lui, pas de doutes possibles. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ? Il était en plein délire, ou était-il mort et condamné à l'enfer ? Non, il avait pourtant bien l'impression d'être vivant. Il essaya de remuer son pouce, et il y parvint, faiblement. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Une question lui brula les lèvres, tandis qu'il articulait difficilement.

-« Qui… Qui êtes-vous… ? »

-« Essayez d'économiser vos forces au maximum, vous revenez de loin. Je suis le médecin qui vous a pris en charge à votre arrivée à l'hôpital après l'accident. »

-« A-ccident… ? »

Cette fois ce fut Riza qui prit la parole.

-« Oui mon Colonel. Vous avez été victime d'un grave accident de voiture, il y a une semaine. Une voiture vous as violement heurté alors que vous poursuiviez un suspect. Le choc a été important. »

-« Pour être important il l'était ! J'ai jamais vu une voiture de l'armée aussi cabossée ! Impossible de récupérer quoi que ce soit, une vraie épave ! »

Des regards outrés firent taire Havoc, qui s'excusa rapidement avec un petit sourire contrit.

Le médecin continua ses évaluations, vérifiant ses constantes et les nota rapidement.

-« Bon, il semble que vous allez bien, au vu des événements. Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance, peu de gens survivent à un choc d'une telle ampleur. Il faut croire qu'on a encore besoin de vous ici. Je repasserai dans une heure ou deux, essayez de vous ménager. Des infirmières passeront pour le traitement. Je vous revois plus tard. »

Sur ces paroles, il adressa un petit signe de tête au groupe présent, et s'éclipsa rapidement de la chambre.

Roy se surpris à soupirer, incertain quant à la réaction à avoir. Il avait encore les idées un peu embrouillées, un peu perdu dans tout ce qui lui arrivait en si peu de temps. Il se souvenait être dans une rue en compagnie de Riza, lui avouer à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, et une seconde après il se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, patient de l'homme lui ayant enlevé la femme de sa vie ! Il y avait de quoi devenir cinglé !

-« Je ne… comprends pas… »

Les regards se firent indulgents. Tous devaient se dire qu'après un pareil accident, le Colonel n'avait plus tellement les idées en place, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

-« Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, » rappela Havoc.

-« Je sais. »

L'air renfrogné de Mustang et le fait qu'il fixe ainsi Hawkeye firent comprendre au reste de l'équipe que le Colonel devait vouloir parler seul à seule à son Lieutenant. Ils trouvèrent tous une bonne excuse, et s'éclipsèrent précipitamment de la pièce. Ils confièrent le soin à Riza de veiller sur leur Colonel. Celle-ci ne comprit par leur soudaine envie de sortir, mais ne dit rien.

En tournant la tête vers son Colonel, elle remarqua le regard profond qu'il lui portait. Elle fut décontenancée un quart de seconde, avant de se reprendre en main.

-« Expliquez-moi en détail ce qui m'est arrivé… »

Elle se lança alors dans une longue et profonde explication sur l'accident et ce qui avait précédé. La course-poursuite en voiture, et la collision avec cet autre automobile. Ce qu'elle trouva curieux lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait d'autres questions à lui poser, fut qu'il pensa immédiatement à demander des détails sur son médecin blond. Détails qu'elle ne put donner que partiellement.

-« Vous… Ne le connaissez pas ? »

Sa question décontenança carrément Riza, tandis qu'elle lui répondait par la négative. Elle assura ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant. Cette affirmation apparut au brun comme une révélation. Alors, il avait rêvé tout ça ? Tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Une simple hallucination de son esprit plongé dans le coma ? Une réaction à son accident ?

Si tel était vraiment le cas, alors il se sentait perdu.

Comment deviner le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il lui était arrivé alors… La nuit inoubliable passée avec la blonde, cette fameuse nuit qui avait tant changé dans sa perception de ses vrais sentiments envers elle. Ses pseudo mois passés à la regarder être heureuse dans les bras de son désormais médecin. Tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué, ses sentiments, ses espérances. Faux. Tout était faux, une pure invention de son esprit désorienté.

Et maintenant, était-ce la réalité ou bien une autre illusion ? Comment le savoir. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir croire en ce qu'il pensait vrai. Comment discerner le réel de ce qui ne l'est pas…

Il ne savait plus.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent. Sa rééducation se déroulait bien, il avait quasiment récupéré miraculeusement la totalité de sa condition physique. La chirurgie avait fait des miracles. Les médecins l'estimaient comme quelqu'un d'incroyablement costaud d'en être sorti sans réelles séquelles. Juste une cicatrice, s'étalant sur une partie de son torse, montrait la véracité de ce grave accident.

Durant ces mois confinés à l'hôpital, Roy avait eu l'occasion de réfléchir à une multitude de choses. Des plus futiles au plus importantes. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que la vie était précieuse, et surtout que tout pouvait basculer en moins d'une seconde. Une misérable seconde, et votre vie pouvait tout à coup prendre un virage dramatique.

Cette constatation avait fait son petit chemin dans l'esprit du brun, et il se sentait prêt à tout désormais pour une chose…

Conquérir la femme de sa vie.

Dans le monde illusoire qu'il s'était crée, celui où la blonde vivait un amour parfait avec son désormais médecin, il n'avait rien pu faire pour la retenir. Il avait été idiot, l'avait laissé partir par son absurdité. Mais aujourd'hui il était prêt. Il savait que c'était le moment d'arrêter de se voiler la face et de tout lui dire, enfin une nouvelle fois. Il espérait que ça ne se passerait pas du tout comme dans « l'autre monde »…

Avait-elle seulement des sentiments pour lui ?

C'était vrai qu'elle venait tous les jours pour le voir, prendre de ses nouvelles, lui raconter les dernières nouveautés. Mais il ne savait comment interpréter ses visites. Simplement amicales, ou tout simplement nécessaires pour le Lieutenant qu'elle restait ?

Plusieurs fois il avait voulu aborder le sujet lorsqu'elle venait le voir après son service au QG, mais à chaque fois aucuns mots n'étaient sortis de sa bouche, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Sauf qu'une fois la nuit venue, des souvenirs venaient inexorablement le hanter. Ces bribes de souvenirs de cette nuit passée entre les draps avec son Lieutenant… Quelle torture pour ses nerfs. Il se réveillait à chaque fois désorienté, tremblant, et frustré.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revivre une nouvelle fois ces merveilleuses sensations… Sensations qu'il n'avait ressenties qu'avec elle, et aucune autre. Il le savait maintenant, il n'y avait qu'elle dans ses pensées, et plus aucunes femmes ne feraient jamais le poids. Hawkeye avait beau avoir des défauts, se montrer froide la plupart du temps, lui savait quelle femme merveilleuse elle était en réalité, bien cachée sous cet uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris.

Il était persuadé d'une chose également : qu'elle était faite pour lui, et uniquement lui.

Jamais il ne pourrait s'enlever cette idée de la tête.

-« Vous voila arriver chez vous, mon Colonel. »

-« Merci Lieutenant. »

S'appuyant sur une canne pour l'aider temporairement à marcher, Roy retrouva avec un certain soulagement cet appartement où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des mois. Tout était propre, bien rangé, ce qui étonna le brun.

-« Oui Colonel, j'ai pris la peine de faire un peu de rangement. Ça commençait à prendre la poussière. »

Il sourit face à cette initiative de la blonde, et n'en dit pas un mot de plus.

Elle savait que silencieusement il la remerciait d'avoir seulement pensé à cela, et de prendre un peu de son temps quotidien pour entretenir cet appartement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses mots, elle savait tout de lui et de ses réactions. Elle le comprenait, lisait en lui tel un livre complètement ouvert pour elle. Chose dont elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience de la vraie signification cachée.

Il attendait peu d'elle, mais voulait tout lui donner.

Un silence prit place entre les deux, tandis que Roy lui tournait le dos, l'esprit occupé, planté devant sa fenêtre. Riza fixait son dos, dans l'attente d'une quelconque parole. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle commença à s'inquiéter de son absence de totale réaction.

-« Mon Colonel ? Tout va bien ? »

Il tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté, le regard las et baissé, essayant de l'apercevoir dans son champ de vision. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, s'inquiétant de son état.

-« Si vous voulez, appuyez-vous sur moi, si vous… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait saisie et la serrait entre ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de ce geste totalement incontrôlé et soudain, et ne savait comment réagir face à une telle situation.

-« Mon Colonel… ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa subordonnée, tout en la serrant davantage contre son propre corps. Il voulait ressentir chaque parcelle de sa peau sur la sienne, faire qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui, et qu'à lui seul.

Riza ne le repoussa pas, mais ne bougea pas non plus, restant stoïque face à une telle démonstration de tendresse de son Colonel. Que lui arrivait-il tout d'un coup, qu'avait-il ? Les médicaments lui montaient-ils à la tête ? Reprenant une certaine contenance, elle se décida à essayer de le raisonner.

-« Mon Colonel, vous devez être fatigué, venez vous allonger un peu, c'est plus prudent. »

Alors qu'elle essayait de le forcer à s'allonger, il l'en empêcha, restant debout. Il la relâcha plus par dépit qu'autre chose et resta planté face à elle, dans son salon.

Le jour tombait, laissant l'appartement se teinter d'une ambiance paisible et intime. Le coucher de soleil illuminait la scène ambiguë se déroulant entre ce Colonel et son Lieutenant.

-« Non, je ne veux pas. »

Riza fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Que lui prenait-il à agir avec une telle assurance, d'être aussi têtu. Lui qui d'habitude restait maitre de ses émotions semblait tout à coup complètement ouvert, la sincérité se lisant sur chaque trait de son visage. Elle y lut également une forme de frustration et une perte totale de contrôle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

-« Je crois qu'il est préférable que je vous laisse vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. Je repasserai demain. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, Roy la rattrapa par le poignet. Lorsqu'elle alla pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur son geste déplacé, elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants, un peu fatiguée par son attitude.

Mais aucuns mots ne purent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de son Colonel. Il n'avait jamais montré une telle expression. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait besoin que d'elle en cet instant, qu'il était désespéré.

Ses prunelles ambrées ne purent cacher sa stupéfaction et son incompréhension quant à son attitude, et elle s'abstint d'un quelconque mot, incapable de parler.

-« Restez avec moi, Lieutenant. »

Sa tension se relâcha immédiatement tandis qu'elle pensait avoir saisi la nature du comportement du brun.

-« Ah, vous avez besoin que je vous fasse à diner. C'est sûr qu'avec vos blessures, vous allez avoir du mal à faire certaines choses encore un moment. »

Alors qu'il la regardait fixement continuer à débiter sur le fait qu'il restait convalescent, il comprit que c'était la chance qu'il attendait, que c'était le moment. Et puis, il était incapable de continuer à lui mentir, lui cacher ses vrais sentiments, cette attraction qu'elle lui faisait subir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il lui dise tout.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, il l'en empêcha en resserrant doucement sa prise sur son poignet.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça Lieutenant. »

Elle se stoppa nette, et ne se retourna pas vers lui, pensant qu'il allait la lâcher.

-« Ah je vois, vous avez besoin d'aide dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez, je connais une femme très qualifiée qui pourrait vous aider quelques semaines et qui… »

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus, laissez-moi… »

-« Si ce n'est pas ça, de quoi avez-vous besoin alors mon Colonel ? D'une rallonge sur votre congé ? »

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attente, il l'enlaça par derrière, la serrant contre son torse, passant ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle ne s'échappe de son étreinte, il voulait rester ainsi une éternité s'il en avait seulement l'opportunité.

Cette fois-ci, Riza ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit, complètement paralysée par ce geste. Ça devenait répétitif, de quoi avait-il besoin ? Et là, une idée amère germa dans son esprit… Peut-être était-il en manque de femme ? C'est vrai qu'avec son accident, il était resté confiner à l'hôpital, avec pour seule visite la sienne ainsi que celle de son équipe. Il devait chercher le contact féminin, lui si habitué à être un séducteur auquel aucune femme ne résiste. Etre privé de contacts physiques depuis si longtemps devait être dur pour un homme tel que lui.

Oui ce devait être cela, il avait besoin d'une femme pour étancher sa soif, et elle se trouvait là, dans son appartement, à la nuit tombante… Quel beau tableau.

Elle avait cru pendant un millième de seconde qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'elle, qu'il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui. Mais elle se faisait des films, elle avait été stupide de penser cela. Elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux, tout juste de quoi étancher ses besoins primitifs.

-« Riza, laisse-moi m'expliquer… »

Elle remarqua le tutoiement, ce qui la surprit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom en prenant un air si grave. D'ordinaire, il la vouvoyait quand même, respect du grade oblige.

-« Je ne peux plus… J'ai besoin de toi. »

Ses paroles la touchèrent, mais elle ne le montra pas, encore sous l'idée qu'il voulait simplement coucher avec elle par pure nécessité.

-« Je sais ce que vous voulez mon Colonel, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes. Je ne suis pas de celle que vous draguez dans un bar et ramenez chez vous, sans même connaitre son nom. Alors lâchez-moi, c'est inutile, vous n'aurez pas ce pour quoi vous faites ça. »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles, ni le mal qu'il pouvait lui faire en la laissant croire qu'il serait capable de se jeter sur elle pour une unique nuit. Avant, peut-être était-il ainsi, mais il était décidé à changer. Et puis, surtout, il ne l'aurait jamais touché elle. Il la respectait trop pour cela, il n'aurait jamais pu. Il avait un minimum d'éthique tout de même. Il tenait trop à elle pour la faire souffrir ainsi.

-« Je ne vous toucherez jamais de cette manière, vous devriez le savoir. Vous avez trop d'importance pour que je ne m'abaisse à faire ça. Si vous pensez le contraire, alors c'est que vous avez une bien mauvaise opinion de moi… »

Et sur ces mots, il la relâcha avec une peine non contenue qu'elle puisse penser cela de lui, et partit en boitant s'asseoir sur son canapé. L'air misérable qu'il arborait était si poignant que le Lieutenant ne put se résoudre à quitter cet appartement. Elle aurait pu, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, et ses mots restaient graver dans son esprit. Si son geste n'avait pas été dicté par un manque de contact féminin, qu'avait-il voulu lui faire comprendre ? Son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire d'idées.

Consciente qu'elle avait peut-être été loin dans les mots qu'elle avait pu lui cracher à la figure, elle le rejoignit d'un pas incertain sur le canapé.

-« Je suis désolée mon Colonel, je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

-« Non, c'était mérité. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Le Lieutenant, ne sachant que faire, laissa son regard errer sur la fenêtre et la rue que l'on pouvait apercevoir. Lorsque Roy releva les yeux vers la blonde, il resta les prunelles obnubilées par elle. La lumière du soleil couchant rendait justice à sa beauté, tandis que son visage était serein, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses magnifiques yeux ambrés, illuminés par cette lumière naturelle et si apaisante. Elle lui apparaissait comme tombée du ciel, trop parfaite pour un être tel que lui. Si pure qu'il se jura en cet instant de ne jamais lui faire quelque chose qui pourrait la faire souffrir. Il voulait qu'elle conserve ce doux visage, ce petit sourire paisible qu'elle arborait. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas une seconde des yeux depuis un moment, elle finit par le remarquer et de tourner son visage vers le sien. Elle plongea dans ses yeux ténébreux alourdis par la flamme qu'elle y voyait bruler. Un mélange de désir et de tendresse trop longtemps refoulés, prêts à apparaitre au grand jour à la moindre faiblesse de Roy. Il avait baissé sa garde, elle le voyait bien. Il perdait tout le self-control qu'il avait appris à conserver en toutes circonstances.

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tandis qu'il levait une main pour lui caresser la joue, d'une douce caresse sur sa peau. Elle en frissonna de plaisir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les yeux baissés de gêne de ne pouvoir lui résister. Elle finit par replonger dans ses yeux, et s'y perdit complètement cette fois-ci, comme happée par cette immense tendresse qui lui transperça le cœur. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent immédiatement quand elle comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus faire semblant.

Elle le désirait autant qu'il pouvait lui-même la désirer.

Ses toutes dernières barrières tombèrent, tandis qu'elle sentit la délivrance se manifester par le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre, sensuel, et elle perdit pied avec la réalité. Elle ne cherchait plus qu'une unique chose : ne plus jamais avoir à se séparer de lui.

Il mit pourtant fin à ce baiser si longuement rechercher. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec elle, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin sans que tout ne soit clair entre eux.

-« Riza, il y a quelque chose que je cache depuis trop longtemps. Quelque chose qui me ronge. »

Il posa sa main dans le creux de sa nuque, caressant au passage ses cheveux blonds, voulant garder le contact avec le corps de la blonde. Celle-ci, complètement perdue, ne put s'empêcher de saisir cette main et de la serrer dans la sienne. Cet écart de tendresse de sa part fit que Roy se sentit plus confiant que jamais.

-« Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi, mais pas seulement pour une nuit… »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa subordonnée, plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été tout au long de sa vie. Elle comprit ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire, avant même qu'il ne prononce ces mots…

-« Reste avec moi, pour toujours. »

Sans réfléchir, submergée par ses émotions et par le bonheur de savoir ses sentiments partagés, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Roy. Il referma ses bras sur elle, d'un élan protecteur.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup, se donnant l'un à l'autre sans une quelconque retenue, avec passion et émotion. Pour Roy, cela avait un léger air de déjà-vu. Cependant, il comprit que c'était bien la réalité cette fois-ci, la chaleur du corps de Riza lui prouvant plus que nécessaire. C'était d'autant plus intense que dans ses souvenirs, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il se donna comme objectif de lui prouver tout l'amour qu'il ressentait tant qu'elle ne le croirait pas incontestablement…

Et elle, de son côté, elle n'attendait que de lui rendre tout cela au centuple.

Parce que désormais ils étaient réunis, après tant d'années à taire tout cela.

Ensembles dans la réalité de ce monde, pas dans un vulgaire rêve.

**Fin.**


End file.
